Just Us
by selfdeprecatingdoctor
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been friends at Dalton for a while now. Blaine begins to see Kurt in a whole new light, and just in time too because Kurt has had a crush on him forever. But will Blaine's abusive father stand in the way of their love? Alternative lead up to season 2 regionals. So much Klaine. Smut. Some scenes contain abuse and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 1**

"Just hand me the wrench damnit!"

"Dad." Blaine's face began forming the frown it was all too used to.

"I don't want to hear about the boy you met in the halls!" His father cringed as he pulled away from the car. He was smeared in grease and Blaine could tell they were only making things worse for the poor Chevy's engine.

"I thought we were bonding." Blaine said innocently.

"We are." His father said sharply.

"Cooper and you used to sit at the kitchen table drinking beer and talking about his latest pursuit from the cheerleading squad when he was in high school."

"That was different." His father turned away and headed toward the trolley that held all the tools.

There was a deafening pause as Blaine accepted his father and him weren't doing this to bond.

"Because he is straight?" The frown persisted on his face and his eyes had begun to glass over with the beginning of tears. He held them adamantly back not wanting to have this man see him cry.

"Of course, because he is straight!" His father spun to him. He clenched his fists. "You would be too if we spent as much time together, but you're too busy with this choir thing."

"It's called Glee Club, Dad." Blaine turned and walked into the garage. He headed toward the fridge to distract him, so he wouldn't start crying. He briefly remembered the text he had sent Kurt when he first met him. "Courage" was all he had told him. That simple word and Kurt managed to become the strongest and bravest man Blaine had ever met. Why couldn't he be more like Kurt in that regard? What would Kurt say to him for thinking like this?

He pictured Kurt in his head wearing his Dalton blazer with a broach or something that only Kurt could wear. Kurt was pantomiming all over the place clearly trying to convince Blaine of something. He couldn't even hear the words Kurt was saying in his mind because he was so distracted by the curve of his lips _. Daydream Kurt is hot. Is regular Kurt this hot?_ As he opened a bottle of water from the fridge he thought about it. _Yes, yes he is._ Blaine felt more energized. He whipped around.

"It's called Glee Club and I love it. I love it so much. I love singing Katy Perry songs at the top of my lungs while swinging my hips. I love it all. Just like I love boys and there is nothing you can do to change that. No amount of grease or engine parts will make me forget who I am." Blaine was out of breath as he glared at his father giving him a death stare from across the garage.

"I have tried to play nice Blaine." His father inched closer. "I let you change schools after you got the shit beaten out of you by the boys at your other school." He took another step, the look in his eyes made Blaine inch back. "I thought you would get the message that gay isn't okay."

"You can beat someone as much as you like but you can't change who they are inside."

"They didn't need to." Mr. Anderson was dangling the wrench in his hand as he made his way toward Blaine. "They just needed to beat it all back inside of you."

"What are you saying?" Blaine was getting more nervous with every step his father took toward him.

"I don't know what we did wrong. Maybe I let you wear too tight of pants. Maybe the budget we gave you for hair products was too high." The muscles in Mr. Anderson's arm tensed. "I'm sorry Blaine, but I'm going to do right by you."

"Dad, no!" He threw his arms over his face just fast enough to catch a blow from the wrench. His entire skeleton shook from the impact of the metal against his forearm. While his dad drew back to hit again Blaine threw an uppercut. It knocked the breath out of his dad long enough for him to throw another punch. His dad fought through and swatted at him, successfully clubbing him in the lip. Blaine's vision blackened as he began feeling himself in the gym whaling on the punching bag after a long day of being constantly mocked by his classmates. It wasn't until he was halfway down the driveway in a full sprint with his dad yelling anti-gay obscenities at him that Blaine regained consciousness. His face was warm with blood and his hands were bruised and beginning to swell but the physical pain didn't faze him as he continued running.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he had been running. It could have been hours. Or it could have been minutes. With his feet beat and red from sprinting in boat shoes, he was leaning more towards the hours mark. But it hadn't been hours. It had only been 45 minutes. The exact time it takes on foot to get to the Hummel-Hudson household. The only reason he knew was for Kurt. Blaine had once told him all the fastest ways to get to his house if Kurt ever needed him for any reason. He never really thought it would be him who needed Kurt.

He pounded on the door constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't led his father here. _What if his dad hurt Kurt?_ Blaine slouched over unable to breath and not just from the run over.

The door creaked as it was opened, and Blaine faced the sudden realization that the chances of Kurt answering the door were 1 in 4. He didn't have a plan at all.

"Blaine? Is that you?"

He fell to his knees. _Of course, it was Kurt. He needed Kurt and Kurt was there._ Kurt squatted down next to him and pulled his hands from his face.

"Oh my God Blaine. What happened?" He He He pulled him up from his knees and helped him into the house. Blaine wasn't even sure where Kurt was taking him because he hadn't opened his eyes since he fell down.

Blaine felt warmth around his hip. Then Kurt's hand pushing his hips back and his shoulders forward. He sat on Kurt's bed and tried to stop crying. There was a swipe of Kurt's hand over his hair then a whisper in his ear. "I will be right back."

It felt like forever that Kurt was gone. Blaine somewhat managed to open his eyes and look around. He had seen Kurt's bedroom before only briefly. When they were friends. _When they were friends. Why did he say it like that? It was the same bedroom. Though the bed itself looked more enticing than before._

His mind was cut off as Kurt slipped back in the room. He had a bottle of aspirin tucked under his arm, a cup of water, and a flannel ice pack.

"How is it possible that you have a designer ice pack?" Blaine tried to make small talk.

"Blaine." Kurt was beyond worried. "You don't have to do that. You can tell me what happened."

All his efforts to compose himself were forgotten. The look on Kurt's face overwhelmed Blaine with both sadness and a surprising happiness to see in Kurt a trustworthy and caring friend. _Just friend?_

"It's my dad."

"Aren't you guys rebuilding a car together?" Kurt remembered everything Blaine told him. It was hard not to when Blaine hardly mentioned his mysterious home life.

"Yeah. Well I think he was trying to rebuild his son into someone better." Blaine dropped his head in his hands and felt a sharp pang on his temple where the wrench had landed a blow.

Kurt tipped Blaine's head up so he could clean off the blood and apply pressure with the ice pack.

"Blaine, there is no one better you could be. You are the best man I have ever met. Nothing your dad says can change who you are."

There was silence for a while as Kurt continued cleaning Blaine up and handing him the medicine and water. The pills didn't go down easy as there was already a lump in his throat.

"I thought of you." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. They didn't quite meet his because he was too busy tending to the many wounds visible on Blaine's face.

"I'm glad you did. Though I'm sure the hospital would have done a better job patching you up. I still think I should take you there to make sure you don't have a concussion. Oh my God Blaine how hard did he punch you?" Kurt frowned over the cut on Blaine's eyebrow. "But, I'm worried he's out there looking for you and he wouldn't think to come here." Kurt seemed to be nervously rambling.

"No Kurt. I thought of you when he was beginning to get angry." Blaine tried to slick back his hair, but it had already come partially undone from its gel locked state. I thought of how one word made you the most powerful man I have ever met. I thought of all you have been through and how you still face every adversity with gentleness and kindness. Kurt I only thought of you. That's why I hit him."

"You hit him? I thought he just hit you." Kurt was beginning to worry that what Blaine was going through wasn't a simple dad disapproves of gay son situation.

"After he took the first swing with the wrench I blacked out. All I imagined was that he was a punching bag in the gym and I was the gay kid who was fed up with being mocked and beaten." Blaine let his head fall against Kurt's shoulder. "I didn't look back once I started running. I don't know if he is okay."

Kurt tried not to get emotional upon hearing that Blaine's father had swung at him with a wrench. It wasn't even a fair fight. Yet here Blaine was, he ran for over half an hour to get here after being beaten with a metal tool.

Kurt pulled Blaine in gently at first but when he didn't flinch, Kurt pulled him hard against his body.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you will be okay. You are staying here tonight."

"Kurt I can't I didn't—" Blaine began to protest and even tried to get up.

"If you are going to say that don't want to intrude or something like that don't even bother. You are staying here. End of discussion." Kurt rubbed his shoulder tenderly. "Let me grab you something with less blood on it. Rust red just isn't your color."

It was one of those moments that should be grave and serious. Yet, Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

Kurt popped his head out of the closet. "Oh God are you going into hysterics?"

Blaine stood at first a little wobbly then he locked eyes with Kurt and all the tremulous bones in his body learned how to be steady. "Absolutely not. I've just come to a shocking realization."

Kurt's eyebrow popped up and his lips pursed, "And that is?"

"I need you Kurt." Blaine reached forward and took one of Kurt's hands and pulled him out of the closet. "The worst part is, I didn't even realize how much until an hour ago."

Kurt's lips curved into a smile and Blaine remembered his earlier daydream. He was still unsure what Kurt was telling him then. "I needed you when my dad attacked me, and you were there giving me strength. I needed you when I came to your door and it was you Kurt, just you." Kurt was beginning to feel tears in his eyes as Blaine continued, choked up. "I need you now and you are here. Telling me what outfit I should and shouldn't wear and providing me with a place to stay and feel safe." Blaine pulled Kurt into a smashing hug and he dug his bruised and bloodied face into Kurt's neck. "I don't need your house to feel safe. I just need you."

All of Kurt's best efforts to not be an emotional wreck were ruined as he hugged Blaine back with just as much pressure. The two men stood in Kurt's room and squeezed each other like it might fix all the broken parts of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 2**

Whatever Kurt had told his dad must have been convincing, because after dinner Kurt pulled Blaine up to his room and closed the door.

"Should I be staying in a different room because… you know." Kurt saw him gesture downward and tried not to grin. "I don't mind the couch if your parents aren't okay with me being up here."

"Blaine. Please just shut up."

"Okay." Blaine said trying not to act too hurt.

"I don't mean it like that." Kurt stepped up to him and took his hand. "I meant stop pretending like you shouldn't be treated well for some reason. My dad doesn't mind you staying in my room because he trusts me, and he knows that you need someone to be near you for the night."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to a trusting family I guess."

"Well whether you like it or not you better get used to one because you are a part of this family." Kurt dug through his drawers before tossing Blaine a tank top and silk pajama bottoms. "If you need a shoulder to cry on you have four to choose from. Though if I were you, I wouldn't go with Finn there's quite a height difference and between you and me he can be pretty awkward during pep talks."

"Thank you, Kurt."

"You are welcome Blaine." Kurt half smiled, and Blaine felt a twinge in his heart, among other places.

"Should I just use your bathroom to change?"

"I can turn around."

Blaine twitched nervously. "Or. You know. You don't have to."

"I mean really its nothing I've never seen before."

"That's true." Blaine hesitated before peeling off his shirt. Kurt blushed unaware of how toned Blaine was.

"Yeah I've definitely seen those kind of hard abs before on myself. Because I have those."

Blaine chuckled before pulling down his or rather Kurt's jeans.

"Ok well. That is something I haven't seen." Kurt's porcelain skin flushed red. Blaine's mouth twitched up into a genuine smile for the first time all evening. "Blaine. I kind of thought you would be wearing boxers."

"I mean I was. But you loaned me these jeans and they were too tight around the hips, so I took the boxers off to make them fit better."

"You went to dinner commando? In my pants?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine tugged the pants back up embarrassed. _I guess just friends was right after all._

"Don't be sorry." Before Blaine could look up Kurt was running over to him. He twined his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him close.

"I think it's sexy."

"Really?" Blaine was pushed up against Kurt with the jeans only covering half his ass and the zipper undone.

"Yes really." He whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Okay, well what about this?" Blaine leaned forward and breathed a sigh on Kurt's neck before kissing it. His lip stung from the effort and he was pretty sure he reopened a cut, but he didn't care. Kurt was so close to him, he could feel nothing else.

"That's nice." It came out in a high-pitched squeal. Whatever attempts Kurt was making to not get too excited were betrayed by his helium voice. Blaine knew it well from all the Patti Lupone discussions.

"Well." Blaine's hot breath lingered one more minute over Kurt's neck before he brought himself up to look him in the eye. "Probably not as nice as this." Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and smashed it into his own. Their lips were morphing around each other. All the bruises and sore muscles in Blaine's body pulsed with heat but he was too busy finding a way into Kurt's mouth with his tongue to care. Kurt was tenderly holding his ribs. He was also trying to push Blaine away.

"Blai—mm" Kurt was mumbling. Blaine took this as Kurt voicing his pleasure at the kiss. Kurt put a little more force against his ribs. Blaine double over in pain. He hadn't felt the pain in his ribs until now, that must have been one of the places the wrench had landed.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Blaine. Are you okay? I didn't know."

"It's fine. I didn't know either." Blaine crouched over to the bed and sat down. "I'm alright."

"I didn't mean to push on you so hard. I just don't think it's a good idea that we do those kinds of things right now."

"Because your dad trusts you. Right. Sorry." Blaine nodded his head understandingly. It expanded his ribs to do this and he squeezed them a little tighter with his hands.

"Yes, he does. But that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Kurt?" Blaine was starting to see he had taken things completely wrong. His mind kept telling him he didn't want to be just friends with Kurt, but he hadn't taken into consideration what Kurt's mind was saying about the matter.

"If you don't like me… that way." The words came out choked. "I completely understand, and I can go home so things aren't awkward for you." Blaine's frown was becoming more pronounced with each word.

"Blaine. It's a good thing you are gorgeous because you are kind of an idiot."

"Um. Gee thanks Kurt."

"No. No." Kurt sat next to him on the bed chuckling. "I only mean that of course I like you. I've liked you since the moment we met on the stairs. I liked you while you liked other people. I LIKE you now, today, right here, sitting with no shirt and unzipped pants on my bed. I just think getting intimate might not be a great idea given the recent events of today."

Blaine smiled and peered up at Kurt's pink cheeks. "I don't care what happened today. Nothing can bother me anymore because I have you. Kurt, I want to be touched by someone who will never hurt me. I want to be seen entirely by your eyes. The only eyes that have never seen me as something other and unwanted. Please. I want this if you do."

Blaine's speech made Kurt's stomach swirl. "I want you too."

"Then it's settled. Let's get started on these layers."

The two took things slow. With the removal of each layer came about a new topic of discussion. They talked well into the night about their different experiences and how it shaped them to be the people they are now. Blaine was still in Kurt's too tight jeans. Kurt was down to a pair of Burberry boxer briefs. They were laying on top of the covers with their legs intertwined.

"Well it's the final layer. What's the next conversation going to be about." The way Blaine said it made it sound like he wasn't looking forward to being done talking to Kurt. Kurt, on the other hand, seemed to be very excited about the last layer.

"Maybe for this one we don't start a new conversation." He said it nervously like Blaine would vehemently reject the idea.

"Are you ready for what comes next?"

"I think so. Are you?"

Blaine took a deep inhale, "Absolutely." He scooted closer into Kurt's arms and began kissing him. All the two could hear was the sound of each other. Heavy breathing, soft moans, and bitten lips and skin. They were only just beginning to heat up when Blaine pulled back.

"Before we get too far ahead of ourselves do you have…something."

Kurt's eyes were still closed as if Blaine hadn't pulled away from where he was ravaging Kurt's neck. Kurt slapped his hand around blindly at the side table eventually pulling the drawer open. Blaine peered into it.

"Kurt. This is your first time isn't it?"

"Yeah. Isn't it yours too?"

"Yeah. It's just. You kind of have a lot of stuff."

"Oh yeah. My dad got kind of weird a few weeks ago. He wanted to have the sex talk and he just kind of came in and dropped all this stuff off on my bed a few days after. I think it was more so I would learn about it and less of me actually using it."

"Your dad gave you handcuffs?" Blaine said uncomfortably, pulling a pair of metal handcuffs out of the drawer.

"No." Kurt laughed and blushed. "I got those from a costume store.

"Then why were they in the drawer with lube and condoms?" Blaine was smirking at Kurt.

"I guess I forgot they were in there when I put the stuff away." Kurt said slowly and unconvincingly.

"Kurt. You can tell me anything."

Kurt sat up and sighed. "Well I don't know. I saw them and thought it might be interesting. This was when I thought that sex was like years in the future."

"It's not as far away as you think." Blaine leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe we can try it out next time. But this time I want just you and me. No games. No props."

"That sounds perfect."

The amount of lust in each of the boy's eyes was enough to make them droop. They began making out again, but this time didn't take things slow.

Kurt was tugging at the jeans already falling down Blaine's thighs. Blaine slipped his fingers under the elastic of Kurt's underwear and peeled them off. With the clothes completely gone the two paused to admire each other completely.

"Kurt, you're beautiful." Blaine said stunned.

"Blaine, you're… enormous. I don't mean YOU are I mean your, well you know." Blaine started laughing uncontrollably which raked his body with all sorts of internal pain.

"Oh God Blaine. I'm sorry. We shouldn't do this if it's going to cause you pain."

The splitting feeling of his bones in many locations made Blaine angrier about his father and his past Every negative thing that ever happened to him surged through his veins.

"I'm ready."

Kurt shifted under him. "I figured you would probably want to be on top."

"Whatever you are comfortable with Kurt. Don't make this all about me."

"Good because I want to be on the bottom." Kurt smiled up at him.

"Perfect," Blaine's eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. His hand began trailing down Kurt while he kissed his neck. Kurt's fingers were gently gliding over Blaine trying not to settle too long on any one place in case it hurt him.

"Please. Just touch me Kurt." He said it between breaths and it came out sounding like a moan. "I want to be held tight."

"Only if you're sure." Kurt pressed his fingers into Blaine's skin slowly. There was just a grunt from Blaine as recognition. Kurt took this to mean he hadn't hit anything bruised or sore. He stroked his hand down Blaine's side and up his arm. Blaine let out a throaty yelp. Kurt was about to take his hands completely off Blaine before Blaine grabbed the hand that had hurt him and interlocked their fingers.

"Are you ready?" He panted.

To answer this Kurt nodded and spread his legs a little wider.

Blaine smiled down at him. He grabbed lube from the drawer and opened it using his leg. He looked frustratingly at the bottle for a moment before Kurt said,

"You know you can let go of my hand. It might make things easier."

"I'm never letting go. Even if it means things will be more difficult."

"Well then," Kurt grabbed the bottle from him and squeezed it into Blaine's hand. "I guess we will have to learn to do things together."

Blaine first slicked himself with the lube then reached down for Kurt. He started with one finger slipping it around the hole. Then he slipped one finger in. Kurt's breath hitched but only for a moment. Blaine slipped another finger in and began methodically stretching Kurt out. This elicited a more expressive response from Kurt, who was biting his lip and trying not to make noise.

Kurt was obviously nervous, as was Blaine. For Kurt. For himself. This was both their first times and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Kurt only bit his lip and squeezed Blaine's hand in response.

Blaine set himself up and slowly made his way in.

Kurt bit down on his lip and threw his head back. Blaine panicked and took a sharp breath in out of fear for him. Then crouched over because of the pain.

"Blaine are you okay?"

"Are you?" Blaine asked through ragged breaths.

"I am. I am just fine. Great actually." Kurt was smiling up at him.

"I didn't hurt you?" Blaine met Kurt's sparkling eyes.

"Just the opposite."

Blaine smiled again knowing he had given such joy to his lover in so quick a time. With the very tip already in he began pushing again slowly. He felt Kurt on every part of him. Kurt's breath of all things was very prominent. He was breathing unsteady and hot breaths on Blaine's chest.

"God Kurt, if you keep breathing on me like that I won't last long."

"Oh sorry." Kurt rolled his lips in and puffed his cheeks.

"No. I don't mean hold your breath. Its adorable but it would be kind of a buzzkill if you died during this."

"Well I could very well die after this and have lead a very happy life."

Blaine chuckled and bent down. This motion pushed him down inside Kurt and Kurt gasped. Blaine leaned toward Kurt's ear. "Is it that good for you?"

Kurt was unable to respond he just nodded ferociously and made a noise between a hum and a moan. "What about for you?" he managed to get out.

"Better." Blaine pulled himself almost entirely out of Kurt just balancing the tip on the rim.

"Blaine, please. Don't stop."

Blaine's eyes were almost entirely black with lust. "I don't plan on it." Kurt took a deep breath in preparation before Blaine quickly but gently thrust his entire length in. He felt nails dig into his hand and gave a little squeeze back.

"Let me know if you need me to stop or ease off." Blaine said this concerned for Kurt though he looked to be very much enjoying this sudden and passionate aggression.

Blaine did the same thing a few more times earning him moans and head tosses from Kurt who was smiling too wide and breathing too heavy to actually say anything.

"Talk to me, love."

"You're. Doing. Amazing. Don't. Stop."

"Any requests."

"Come here." Kurt used his free hand to grab around Blaine's neck and pull him down. Blaine ignored the ache that this caused and began tenaciously kissing Kurt from his chest up to his jaw and back down. Hovering only briefly over his lips.

"Was that a pun?"

"I guess that depends."

"Well the way things are going it will definitely have a double meaning soon."

Kurt pulled Blaine close again and the two started kissing. It was sloppy, and their tongues were fighting for dominance as Blaine bounced in and out of Kurt. He would pause their making out to kiss him up and down his chest. Kurt would plant a wet kiss on Blaine's forehead which was now coated in sweat. His hair was coming completely apart. His gel helmet was almost completely gone, and his curls were flopping in a halo around his head.

"I like you like this."

"Naked and sweaty?"

"Vulnerable and natural."

"I like you like this."

"Not wearing more than 3 layers?

Blaine laughed, "Yes, but also with your fingers weaved in my fingers and your body surrounding mine."

"Well then." Kurt stopped for a breath. "Maybe we should stay like this forever."

"Yeah I have about one more minute before it's over."

They stopped their conversation to focus on their activity. Blaine wondered if all couples were lucky enough to have conversations while they were being intimate. There was something about the fact that Kurt could make him laugh while he had an erect penis inside him that made the activity seem less scary and serious.

Kurt's face began turning bright red. More red than before and Blaine could tell he was about there. He grabbed Kurt's junk and squeezed it. He pumped it until Kurt couldn't catch his breath at all and let out a big moan at the same time that he came.

Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt and feel the tight pressure of all his muscles contracting. It sent Blaine over the edge and he was overcome. He kept going as he emptied out inside Kurt. Kurt let out a more throaty moan as Blaine finished up. After it was over he crashed on top of Kurt, still inside.

"We can stay like this forever because I'm going to die here." Blaine whispered.

"How about we pick this back up later and go clean up." Kurt rolled Blaine over. "You are sexy, but you are also coated in semen and sweat and it's just not a great smell combination."

"You're amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 3**

"Won't your dad hear the shower and think we're doing something?"

"My dad is well aware that my nightly routine is excessive he will just think I'm washing my hair again because I missed an oily spot or something."

"Your nightly routine is a bit excessive." Blaine agreed, picking up bottles off the vanity and examining them.

"Hey," Kurt ran over and plucked his eyelid cream from Blaine's sweaty hand. "No touching the goods."

"I thought these were the goods?" Blaine smiled reaching down for Kurt.

"Keep it to yourself Blaine Warbler until we are in the shower." Kurt whispered.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine followed up in a whisper to mock Kurt's.

"I just don't know how to explain it if anyone found out what we are doing up here." Kurt stepped into the shower, the steam slipped out and curled around Blaine. He felt warm from it but deep inside he was cold as he thought of what would happen if his father had found them like this.

Kurt leaned out from behind the curtain. "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah be right in, sorry." Blaine made his way into the shower his face blank.

The water was pouring over his hair and dripping down his face which hadn't changed since he had stepped in.

It didn't take Kurt long to figure out something was wrong.

"You're thinking about him." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned his head into it. "We could never do this at my house. You would never even be allowed inside."

"I don't need to go to your house Blaine. I can see you here." He rubbed his hand against Blaine's cheek. It was beginning to get rough. "I also don't think you should be going back to your house, at least for a little while."

"What if he found out Kurt? Would he hurt you?" Blaine sat down. The water was still running, and he could hardly fit without bending his knees up, but he sat there with his head in his hands.

"Blaine." Kurt got down on his knees beside him.

"I'm so stupid for bringing you into this. Of course, he knows about you, I talk about you all the time."

Kurt tried not to blush at that. "Blaine, stop talking like this. You just need to relax."

"What am I going to do Kurt?" Blaine shook his head back and forth spraying Kurt with water from his hair.

"First, you are going to look at me." Kurt slipped his hand under Blaine's chin to pull it up. Blaine allowed this and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Then we are going to contact Child Protective Services because regardless of your orientation, what your father is doing is illegal."

"Kurt, I can't."

"Blaine, you can, and you will. I can't stand to think of him ever touching you again." Kurt put his hand close to the cut on Blaine's eyebrow but didn't touch it. Blaine flinched away.

Kurt tried not to look hurt. He realized he might have sounded too forceful.

"Lastly," Kurt slid his hand down Blaine. "You're going to take a deep breath and relax. He's not here and he never will be. This will be our safe place."

"As safe as Dalton."

"Safer." Kurt whispered his hand finally reaching its destination between Blaine's legs. "Somewhere only we know."

Blaine smiled and hummed one of his favorite songs. He would have to sing that to Kurt one day. He was too distracted now to do it any justice.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt put his chin on Blaine's shoulder as he stroked him.

"I'm not much of a romantic. And I have terrible timing. But I think I want to say this now. Right here. In our safe place."

"What's that?"

"I love you." He could feel Kurt's jaw muscles pull up into a smile. "You were my best friend and I guess I just didn't understand because I had never been in love before. But I know what it feels like now."

Blaine turned to kiss Kurt on the nose. Kurt was blushing. _How was it that I love you made him blush as he is giving me a handjob. Kurt has definitely matured since Animal._

"I…uh…I love you too." Blaine moved from Kurt's nose to his lips. It was soft at first. Romantic, and charming, what Blaine knew their relationship would be like. But once again the passion ignited faster than they planned. After a minute, Kurt turned Blaine and straddled him. The water was still running over them. It dripped off their noses as they bit each other's lips, grinding against one another. Their semi hard naked privates reaching for each other.

Kurt pressed Blaine against the back of the shower and began kissing down his neck. Then he trailed to his chest where he lingered long enough to lick around each nipple. He followed down the side, nearly drooling over Blaine's oblique muscles which stuck out from his body, wet and hard and _Focus Kurt!_

He picked back up sliding his tongue from Blaine's hip over toward his boner. Blaine was mumbling things Kurt couldn't hear as he put his mouth right above it and sighed once. Blaine's back arched as he tried to control himself. Kurt was surprised to see what he could do to Blaine. Only the week before he felt like he was just another background voice for Blaine to squander with his solo. But now he was the one about to do a performance that would make Blaine swoon.

"Kurt, you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." Blaine tried to say convincingly.

"It was my idea, first of all, and second, if I move away now I'm pretty sure your pelvis would just follow me." They both laughed at Blaine's clear desire.

"Just prepare me for when it's about to… ya know."

Blaine gulped and nodded. His eyes were nearly pleading. Kurt leaned down and stuck his tongue out. He realized now he had no clue how to do this. It wasn't covered in the pamphlets. He supposed he didn't really expect his dad to give him a pamphlet on the best practices for giving good head. That might cross more than one line. He tried to think back to songs that might give him an idea. _There was a rap song about licking like a lollipop. Let's start with that._ Kurt shrugged and started at the bottom. He placed his tongue at the bottom of the shaft and drew it all the way up to the tip. Blaine's entire body shook in pleasure.

"Oh my God, Kurt." Blaine's eyelids were closed and fluttering, and he dropped his head back against the shower wall.

 _Ok, well I will have to thank Lil' Wayne later. Now another idea. For once in my damn life I can't think of a song for the situation!_ Kurt went with another bottom to top lick to see if it would elicit the same response. It did, but it was weaker. He would have to think up something new and interesting. He paused when he realized how much he was overthinking all this. _Why don't I just do what I would want._ So, Kurt focused on what was going on in his other head.

He licked and bobbed and closed his lips in certain spots. Blaine was moving around like he was being electrocuted. He moaned and purred, and Kurt smiled around his penis. He could feel all of Blaine trembling.

"Kurt, take it out. I'm there. You can take it out." Blaine was all over the place. Clearly Kurt had done something right.

He closed his lips tight around Blaine and kept going.

"Kurt there's no time, I'm—" Blaine was cut off. His words were replaced with stuttered breathing. He pumped the warm liquid into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt had not anticipated there would be so much. It wasn't unpleasant. It wasn't perhaps his favorite thing in the world.

"Oh God. Kurt I'm so sorry."

Kurt swallowed it all.

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't pull away."

"That was – " Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt, warm and salty, and shuddered once more. Kurt let his tongue trail into Blaine's mouth putting pressure against the back of his lip. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head. Finally, Kurt pulled away and Blaine was left in a daze.

"Kurt you're –"

"You haven't managed to finish a sentence in at least 5 minutes."

"That's why I've got you to help me finish."

"Ha Ha." Kurt laughed mockingly. "Now let's get out of here the water has gone cold."

"Don't you want me to…" Blaine gestured to Kurt then his mouth.

"Definitely not in a freezing cold shower." Kurt helped pull Blaine up, it seemed that much of his pain had either gone away or stood aside to let other feelings take center stage. "And don't think I didn't notice you didn't finish that sentence either."

Blaine laughed as Kurt's rear end made its way out of the supposedly freezing shower.

The two dried off standing very close together on the small rug. There was a copious amount of "accidental" touching and bumping into each other. Kurt wrapped Blaine up in a hug, covering both of them with his towel.

"I don't ever want to leave." Blaine nuzzled his sopping wet head into Kurt's neck.

"Then don't." Kurt whispered, pulling him in tight.

"But my legs are cold, so we should at least leave this particular situation."

"What a romantic." Kurt sighed and removed his towel.

Blaine offered him his cutest smile with a little shake of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 4**

Fully clothed and under the covers, the boys began to discuss their new relationship.

"You said earlier that you liked me even when I liked other people. Why did you never tell me?"

Kurt broke their eye contact and rolled over, so he was gazing at the ceiling instead of the puppy dog eyes of the boy next to him.

"Because I didn't want you to not feel the same way and lose your friendship. To me having you as a friend was better than not having you at all."

"Hm." Blaine smoothed down a piece of Kurt's hair with the back of his finger.

"What?" Kurt rolled back toward him, pinning Blaine's hand between Kurt's cheek and the pillow.

"It feels so natural now." Blaine didn't try to pull his hand away but began stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "But, I'm not sure what I would have said had you told me before Jeremiah and all that."

"So, you didn't like me?"

"Kurt." Blaine's voice sounded like a reprimand for Kurt's negative thinking. "Just because past me was too oblivious to notice how much he loved you, doesn't me current me doesn't regret every second I was swooning over Jeremiah at the Gap and not getting to be with you in every way imaginable."

"So, I don't have to compete with the gorgeous ex-Gap manager?"

"You don't have to compete with anybody. You have all of my attention."

"Oh, in that case." Kurt pulled Blaine in and held him. They stared into each other's eyes until they drifted to sleep.

The world was noiseless when Kurt awoke. Only a little flare of streetlight was visible streaming in the window. He looked to the right where his alarm clock was to see it read 2:03 am. Unsure of why his body had decided to interrupt his beauty sleep at this hour he closed his eyes.

Less than a minute later. The bed shook a bit and he heard a whimper come from the other side. The boys' bodies had been pressed together when they fell asleep, but they must have drifted away from each other during the night.

Kurt rolled over and in the dim light from outside he could see Blaine sweating and twitching. His arms looked like they were trying to swat something away and the distress on his face paired with the sharp exhales of breath led Kurt to believe he was having a nightmare.

He debated leaving him like this, perhaps he was just spastic when he was asleep. He finally decided to just cuddle up to him to try to calm him down.

Kurt scooted closer and wrapped on of his legs around Blaine's. Then he tucked an arm around Blaine's waist and nuzzled his face into Blaine's bicep.

He just barely managed to close his eyes before Blaine's arm flew up smacking Kurt in the nose. Kurt's hand instinctively checked to make sure it wasn't bloody. Blaine was cute, but a bruised nose would take some forgiving.

"No dad! Not Kurt. Please. I love him." Blaine mumbled and jolted around. After thwacking the sheets a few times with his heavy flailing arms, he fell still. Kurt was going to gently wake him to let him know he was having a bad dream when his eyes flew open and he gasped.

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt!" He flipped around restlessly, trying to find Kurt in the dark room.

"I'm right here." Kurt reached out with the hand not holding his nose and stroked Blaine's arm.

"Oh my God. Kurt." Blaine head fell, his breathing no less sporadic.

"Everything is okay. I'm here." Kurt brushed away the hair that was sticking to Blaine's sweaty forehead.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine worriedly looked to where Kurt was holding his nose.

"Oh. Nothing really. You just kind of smacked me when you were having a bad dream."

"I am so sorry." Blaine reached over and gently moved Kurt's hand away to assess the damage. "I can't seem to keep you safe in dreams or the real world." Blaine sighed. "I should never have brought you into this."

Kurt caught a trickle of tears fall down Blaine's chin and onto the silky comforter.

"You can tell me." Kurt reminded him, wiping away the wet streaks on Blaine's rough face.

"It was like what happened earlier. We were in the garage working on the car. Only you were there. I brought you over to introduce you to him." Blaine paused and gulped. Kurt didn't push him to tell him more, just caressed his face as Blaine slowly relayed the dream.

"At first I introduced you as a friend from school. He seemed to be okay with that, he talked to you easily as he used to talk to Cooper's friends. With mild interest and only a tinge of disappointment. Then he asked how we met. You excitedly told him we met as rival glee clubs before you transferred schools because of bullying."

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. His face was sad, but his eyes wanted to smile. "You went on about all that happened to you. I remember in the dream being so proud of you. Going through all that then being able to relay it to people. But my dad's interest turned to sourness. He asked if you were gay. You nodded confused, like you were surprised he didn't know already. Then his sourness turned to loathing. He was enraged he asked if we were just friends and I told him we just started dating."

Kurt's insides flurried a little at the thought of Blaine as a boyfriend. He had wanted it for so long and now Blaine was even dreaming about it.

"His face had the same look it did before he started to beat me in real life. I was prepared this time I was going to fight him better. I was going to fight him for you."

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand from his face and kissed it. He held it hard against his cheek.

"I didn't realize how close you two were standing. He grabbed you, wrench in hand, and I was suddenly miles away. I ran to you, but I was too late."

Kurt's look of worry ran deeper in the creases of his face as he watched Blaine choke up.

"He knocked you out. With a wrench. You didn't see it coming. You were defenseless, and I wasn't there to protect you. I held you in my arms but then he started to beat me too. I fought the best I could, but I needed to get you out of there. The last thing I remember is my dad punching me right in the chest. Right here." Blaine used the hand holding Kurt's to show him the place right over his heart that hurt the most from the dream.

After a long pause where all that could be heard was two pounding hearts, Kurt leaned over and tugged the scoop of the tank top Blaine was wearing down far enough that his hand was touching skin. He felt Blaine's heart pound each one of Kurt's fingertips buzzing with the energy. Suddenly, his mouth was on the skin where his hand had just been, and he was kissing Blaine's chest.

Blaine let out a sigh. Kurt could feel all the air that Blaine had in his body leave in that single breath before being sucked right back in and filling up his lungs. Kurt lips smiled on Blaine's chest. They were both so alive and mostly well.

"Blaine, do you hear that?"

Blaine twitched nervously still filled with adrenaline from the nightmare. "Hear what?"

"Do you hear that pounding in your chest. Here feel mine." Kurt brought Blaine's head against his chest.

"That pounding means were alive. And no one can do anything to make that not true."

"Kurt, if he finds out about us my dream could very well become reality. What if he finds you alone and there really is nothing I can do."

"Blaine, look at me." Blaine's anxious eyes peered up into Kurt's which were as steady as a pond in July. "What happened yesterday. It is over. It is going to replay in your head, time after time. But it is never going to happen again. You have me to keep you safe and I have you. That doesn't mean were always going to be there to punch our way through each other's problems, but we will have someone that will always be there to pick up the pieces and carefully put them back together."

Blaine let his head fall back onto Kurt's chest. He listened to his heartbeat for a few more seconds before he reached up and unbuttoned Kurt's pajama top. As each button fell through its hole and revealed a little more of Kurt's skin, both of their heart beats picked up. Kurt's shirt fell completely open as Blaine fiddled with the bottom button, his pinkies hovering just above Kurt's growing erection.

Blaine took in the sight of Kurt, his hair tossed about from sleep and his brilliant colored eyes sunken back in shadow. The light from the streetlights glowed over his skin in an orange glare and Blaine licked his lips.

He kissed the pulse in Kurt's throat for a while before trailing his tongue down to the top of Kurt's shoulder where he bit down. He bit at it for a minute or so before caressing it with his tongue. He could feel the pulsing under the hickey. The blood flowing through Kurt's veins and not over the floor of his garage. He kissed down Kurt's chest to his nipple. He let his tongue roll around it until Kurt was breathing hard. He breathed a warm breath across Kurt's chest and settled over his other nipple, treating it the same way. Kurt's head fell back.

Blaine pulled behind Kurt's knees with a jolt causing Kurt to fall back onto the pillows. It startled him, but it wasn't long before Blaine was running his hands up and down Kurt's body to ease his mind. He kissed every part of Kurt's neck, sides, and torso even flicking his tongue under the waistband of his pajama bottoms a few times to Kurt's surprise, and embarrassment as he was wearing very lightweight pajamas and it was hard to hide a hard on.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's overly stimulated skin. "Do you want to try out the handcuffs?"

"Right now?" Kurt whispered back.

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's, "I want to know that no one can pull you away from me. That you won't suddenly be miles away."

"You want to handcuff me?" Kurt was surprised by this. He hadn't really considered when he bought them what the situation would be. _Was being handcuffed in this case kind of creepy? Being handcuffed was always a little creepy. I suppose there really isn't a better motive for Blaine to want to secure him to a bed._ Kurt decided that it was the middle of the night. He was very horny. And the most gorgeous man he had ever met was asking him if he could handcuff him to the bed. Both his heads agreed that yes, they really wanted to be tied up.

"Yes. I want to. But I also don't want to if it will make you uncomfortable or resent me."

"Neither of those things are going to happen." Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear until his warm wet lips were touching Blaine's earlobe. "Handcuff me. Please." He added in an effort to sound submissive.

Blaine hopped up from atop Kurt and reached for the side drawer. He pulled the two handcuffs out and quietly unclasped each side. Luckily, they were costume cuffs and all you had to do was squeeze and pull to uncuff them as opposed to fumbling about with a key.

Blaine lifted one of Kurt's arms and kissed it all the way up to the hand which he tightened one end of the cuff around before draping it over the nob of the bedpost. He did the same with the other arm. Once both arms were secure Blaine sat up straddled over Kurt's crotch and looked down at him.

"Are you comfortable?"

"No. But isn't that the point?"

"Right." Blaine eyes flicked from one hand to the other before nervously looking into Kurt's eyes." Don't let me hurt you. If something feels off or you're no longer comfortable just say Wicked or something."

"Maybe we should use a Broadway play that doesn't double as a slang term for awesome."

"Ideas?"

"What about Off-Broadway?"

"I feel like were thinking too far into this." Blaine made a confused squint.

"Fine. Hedwig and the Angry Inch."

"That seems a little difficult for a safe word. But okay we will roll with that."

Kurt began picturing Blaine in too small leather shorts and had to think of off-key karaoke night at Breadstix to keep himself together.

Blaine bent over and started kissing him. The more he leaned into the kiss the more Kurt could feel the throbbing pressure of Blaine's cock against his. He bucked up a little bit for the friction. Blaine's mouth was heavy over his. He was breathing in warm bursts and his eyes kept clenching closed then blinking back open like he was still pushing away the bad dream.

Kurt leaned up into the kiss to reassure him. This pulled on the cuffs and he sunk back down realizing he couldn't go any further.

Blaine smiled at him looking up through his lashes. He pulled away from Kurt which washed Kurt over with a longing for the lost pressure. Then Blaine was moving down his body at a slow but steady pace. His tongue trailed after his finger which slid all the way down to Kurt's waistband. Kurt looked down at him nervously swiping his tongue along his lower lip.

Blaine tugged on the silk pajama bottoms and Kurt arched up, so he could slide them over his hips and down to his ankles, where Kurt kicked them off the end of the bed. Blaine slid the knuckle of his index finger up the bottom of Kurt's dick and Kurt gripped the chains of the handcuffs tightly. Blaine let his tongue slide up after his finger. Kurt shook with pleasure. Blaine took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt's wrists chaffed against the handcuffs as he pressed up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine only pulled back once to cough.

Kurt tried to apologize for pushing but Blaine shoved it right back down his throat, nearly swallowing the whole thing.

"Holy sh –" Kurt turned his face to muffle himself in the pillow. Remembering they weren't alone in the house and it was the middle of the night. Thinking about the risk actually turned him on a little more and he went back to gently bucking his hips up toward Blaine's mouth. Blaine slid his hands under Kurt's ass and encouraged him to thrust into him.

Kurt took this as an opportunity and went at his pace. He sped up then slowed down, watching as Blaine took it all with little effort. _Gorgeous and no gag reflex. How did he get so lucky?_ After a few minutes of fucking Blaine's mouth, the chaffing on his wrists grew unbearable and he let himself fall back onto Blaine's hands.

Blaine didn't let a beat pass before he was taking Kurt's spit covered cock in his hands and pumping it as fast as he could. Squeezing his mouth tight around the tip and licking it with the very tip of his tongue. Kurt's breath had grown ragged and his typically higher voice was nowhere to be seen as he moaned roughly into the pillow. Sometimes biting his arm to stifle the moans.

Blaine grunted with effort, somehow managing to breathe despite not once having taken Kurt's dick out of his mouth. Blaine sped up just a little bit more then kept a constant tempo. Kurt's body shook. He lost his breath and didn't care where it went. His muscles were getting warm and he could feel pulse points all over his body. He was right on the edge when he remembered to tell Blaine.

He didn't have time to form a sentence so instead he just breathed out Blaine's name as he came all over his face. He let the heat from the orgasm wrap around his entire body. He forgot that he had even been handcuffed because his extremities were just blurry feeling deadweight. He looked down at Blaine to congratulate him on a job well done.

Blaine was glaring at him with signs of Kurt sprayed all over his face. Apparently, Blaine was taking a breath when Kurt's pleasure hit an all-time high.

"Oops." He looked nervously down at Blaine. Blaine crawled up, so he was face to face with Kurt. "You're lucky I nearly shot off myself just hearing you moan my name or I would be much more upset."

Kurt stuck his tongue out and licked himself off Blaine's cheek. "Sorry." He smiled.

"Do it again."

"Do what?"

"Clean me up." Blaine commanded. Kurt leaned in tugging on the handcuffs and licked a spot on Blaine's nose. Blaine grinned and licked his lips. Kurt turned down into the pillow to moan.

Watching Kurt twist gave Blaine a good idea. He unshackled one of Kurt's hands then put it together in one pair of handcuffs. He draped the connecting chain around the middle bedpost. Kurt stared down at his pillow his knees trembling on the mattress.

He felt pressure against his legs then back as Blaine folded himself over him.

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

"Yes. Oh God. Yes." Kurt mumbled sinking his teeth into his arm.

Blaine drew back slowly letting each part of his body roll off Kurt's. He cupped his hands on Kurt's ass then leaned down. With the very tip of his tongue he traced from the top of Kurt's ass to the top of his neck. Then he blew along the trail. Kurt shivered at the single line of cold creating a sensitive area along his spine.

"Blaine." Kurt croaked.

"Yes, love?" Blaine leaned closer again, his cock resting against Kurt's ass. Kurt backed into him a bit to feel it press against him.

"Blaine, I need you." When Kurt said it, he pushed back even further hoping Blaine would be so turned on he would skip all the teasing and go straight to the fucking. It was a shock when instead he felt Blaine's head fall onto his back. Then arms were around his waist.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." He heard Blaine mumbling into his back. The hot breath on his lower spine had quite an effect on him but now didn't seem to be the time.

"Blaine what could you possibly mean. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm fine see." Kurt lifted his arms. Successfully unlooping the chain from the bed post so he could turn around. He reached his cuffed together hands around Blaine. "Blaine, what's wrong."

"He killed you Kurt. I couldn't protect you." Kurt pressed Blaine to his chest, ignoring the tacky substance splattered all over his face.

"Blaine, I already told you. I am fine."

"You said you needed me Kurt."

"I was actually talking more specifically about one part of you." Kurt was trying to make light of the situation, but Blaine's mind was closed to the idea of sex at this point. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"He's in my head and I can't get him out."

"Did handcuffing me…help."

Blaine looked miserable. His eyes were drooping, and his mouth was curved down.

"I thought having you like that would make me feel like you couldn't be taken from me. I thought it would make you safe." Blaine couldn't even look in his eyes. "But it just made me feel like I could take from you whatever I wanted. That's why I stopped."

Kurt took his hands out from behind Blaine to put them both still handcuffed on his thigh.

"And I'm telling you all this and here you are still handcuffed." Blaine hurriedly grabbed Kurt's hands to slide the locking pieces out of place. "What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Blaine dropped the handcuffs in the drawer then closed it, not looking at Kurt. "You stopped yourself. Do you know how many people would have thought that, then kept going?"

"It makes me no different than my father. Treating people like shit so I can feel on top."

"Blaine do you see this?" Kurt held up his wrists.

"I hurt you." Blaine reached up to rub the red rings around Kurt's wrists.

"No, you didn't. You made me feel amazing. You made sure I was enjoying it. And the second you thought it was wrong you stopped everything." Blaine kissed the marks on Kurt's wrists. "You are nothing like your father. He beat you with a wrench, even though you had nothing to defend yourself with." Blaine flinched at the shattering memory. "You are a far better person than he will ever be."

"I'm so messed up. I'm sorry I keep ruining everything." Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and went to pull away. Kurt just scooted closer to him.

"Do you think I spent all that time looking at you from across the room so that I could have one magical evening with you then be done." Blaine finally met his gaze. "I am so in love with you and I was in love with you even when I watched you make what seemed like millions of mistakes. I love you because of who you are. Not what you do. So please "ruin" my night, because any night spent with you under any circumstance is going to be one of the best nights of my life."

"I don't deserve you."

"Probably not." Kurt smiled, "But you have me anyway."

Kurt tugged Blaine to his chest and caressed his face repeatedly. Blaine finally drifted to sleep, and Kurt watched as his lover's chest rose and fell steadily. Kurt slowly let sleep take him after he knew Blaine wouldn't wake again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 5**

It was three loud pounds against the door that woke Kurt. His eyes flew open and he squeezed Blaine to his chest.

"Boys! Breakfast." His father yelled it from the other side of the door then pounded a few more times for good measure before Kurt heard his boots trek down the hallway.

Kurt moved his hand up from Blaine's arm to brush through his hair. Without looking he accidentally ran his nails over Blaine's face which was pointed up towards him.

"Um ow." Kurt hurriedly looked down.

"Oh, you're up sorry."

"I know I can be a heavy sleeper, but I don't think anyone could sleep though that gunshot sounding knocking. Tell me are your dad's fists made of iron or something?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yes. Thanks to you." Blaine stretched up to kiss Kurt on the lips. He lingered there before sliding Kurt down the pillow, so he was laying down. "Did you sit like that all night."

"Yes."

"I hope I didn't give you scoliosis or something." Blaine kissed all around his face.

"I slept wonderfully."

"I know that's a lie, but I appreciate your effort." Blaine leaned in again to kiss Kurt on the mouth. Turning it into much more than a peck.

Out of breath, Kurt pulled himself up on his elbows. "We really should get down there. If not, he will just be back in two more minutes."

Blaine sighed and rolled off Kurt. He must have forgotten the previous day for at least a moment because he crunched up and his sigh turned to a groan as he pressed on his rib cage.

"Are you okay? How badly does it hurt?" Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's

"It's nothing. Just a little sore." He smiled and took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt held it for a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Blaine moved his hand. Along the lower portion of his rib cage was a huge bruise. He panicked a little seeing it. Neither of them had noticed when it was dark last night. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt (one of the few Kurt owned) and threw it on so Kurt wouldn't see the bruise. He tried to steady his breath by not paying attention to the sharp pain in his lungs every time air entered them.

"Shit." Blaine let out under his breath as he heard Kurt coming out of the bathroom. He regained composure and turned with a smile.

"You're awfully ecstatic this morning."

"I'm with you." Blaine walked up to Kurt and hugged him. If he was going to hide his injuries he wasn't going to do it halfway, he had to show Kurt that he was fine. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to go back to his house today. He wouldn't be able to confront his father.

Blaine sat at the end of the table. Kurt was on the side with his knees bumping against Blaine's. Carole was across from Kurt. Finn was beside Kurt and Burt was at the other end. Burt and Finn were in a heated debate about the game last night. It was the Browns against the Colts. Blaine had been excited to watch it but never got the chance. He laughed as Burt and Finn both argued on behalf of the Browns but somehow they were still fighting.

Kurt and Carole were discussing a remodeling project they were going to take on. Apparently, there was an extra room in the basement and they were between a mini recording studio or a room for Kurt to design and make all his outfits. Blaine leaned on his hand and gazed at Kurt. He loved watching Kurt talk about the things he loved. His perfectly pale cheeks turned rosy and his smile stretched up to his eyes.

He was gazing for a long time before he realized Kurt was looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry. What?"

It was Burt who spoke from down the table. "I asked what you wanted me to do about your situation?" Carole and Finn looked between Blaine and Kurt then made eye contact with each other and smiled. _Crap, they knew._

"I think it will be best, if I go over and deal with him myself." Blaine looked over at Burt who seemed surprised to hear this.

"I think maybe you should let me handle this. If you don't want to call CPS or anything, that's your decision but I'm not going to let you go in and talk to him. I will do it myself. Man to man."

Blaine looked down at his half-eaten breakfast and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel. Thank you all so much." Blaine looked at all of them for a brief moment each before landing on Kurt and smiling wider. "You have all been so very kind and welcoming and there is nothing I could ever do to repay you for the way you have taken me in."

"And you would never have to. We were happy to do it dear," Carole said placing her hand over Blaine's forearm.

"That being said. I think I need to take him on alone. I mean of course, speak with him alone. My mom is there as well, so it won't be just me, and she will want to see that I'm okay."

Kurt looked upset at this idea. He didn't want Blaine to take on his dad alone, not again.

"Alright well I'm not going to let you go by yourself. And you're not going to back down on going by yourself." Burt spoke to Blaine like he was an adult. Which he liked, his father would never show him this much respect in a disagreement. "Why don't we strike up a negotiation. I will drive you. You can go in solo and I will wait in the car. The second you need me. You let me know. Okay?"

"That sounds fair. I appreciate it." Blaine went back to slowly picking at his souffle. He felt Kurt's hand grip his knee.

"Please be careful." He heard him whisper once everyone had picked back up talking.

It took a lot of convincing to keep Kurt as far away as possible. While there was no one Blaine would have preferred for moral support, he didn't want his father to see Kurt and make the connection. He also didn't want Kurt to see what he planned on doing.

Kurt had admitted to him during one of their strip conversations last night that when he found out Blaine was a boxer (and the head of the Dalton fight club, which he obviously didn't talk about *wink*) he was equal parts aroused and unnerved. Kurt wasn't a fan of violence in any form, even fist to punching bag apparently. Blaine tried to convince him afterwards that for him boxing was a self-defense precaution and he would never seek out violence. He realized as Burt's truck stopped bumping and drove down a smooth neighborhood road, that he might have lied a little bit to Kurt. To be fair, this time he was seeking out a fight to self-defend in the future. He thought of all the horrible sci-fi movies that had similar concepts and pushed them away. He was doing the right thing. Even if that meant showing his father that he wasn't weak.

Blaine pointed out to Burt which house was his and Burt let out a slightly audible gasp.

"So, uh your parents probably didn't spend their life savings on your tuition then?"

"No." Blaine answered glaring at his too large house with a rage he could not describe. "Probably not."

"Right well, like I said. The second things take a turn you come out here and get me." He pointed his finger at Blaine and locked eyes to make sure the boy knew that he was serious.

"I understand. Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

The door creaked as Blaine began opening it. He felt a tug on his arm and looked over to Burt.

"Before you go in, I want you to tell me something."

"Yes sir?"

"Do you love my son."

"Kurt's a wonderful friend –"

"That's not what I asked." Blaine looked down unsure how to move forward. "I saw the way you were looking at him at breakfast. Be honest with me Blaine, do you love Kurt?"

"With every fiber of my being, sir." He finally looked up and his eyes were glazed with the beginning of a sob.

"I know every family is different. Not all people react to things the same way. But I believe if you tell your father that you truly love someone, he won't be able to fight you on it."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine looked away quickly and hopped out of the truck, slamming the door behind him.

It took three pounds before the giant wood door swung open and Mr. Anderson glared down at his son.

"Look who finally decided to stop running." Blaine pushed past him into the entry. His mom peeked her head out the doorway to the kitchen.

"Blaine, honey are you alright?"

"Mom." Blaine saw a shadow like a bruise on her face and his voice went hoarse. _You can beat me down, but don't you dare touch her_. "Mom, would you mind giving us a minute? Mr. Hummel is outside, perhaps you'd like to share with him your best crème brulee recipe, he's been trying to learn." She was hesitant at first, but after a moment he heard the side door shut and he knew she was safe.

"Mr. Hummel?" His father knew the name but couldn't place it. Blaine turned with a malicious grin on his face waiting for his dad to catch on. Waiting for his dad to make the first move.

"Yes father, Burt Hummel."

"That's the father of that fag you hang out with." Blaine flinched. He always found words to be the most painful punch. But, he wasn't going to back down.

"Actually, he's the father of my boyfriend." Blaine took a step forward. He unzipped the jacket he had borrowed and threw it over the banister.

"My boyfriend and now my lover." He knew he was poking the bull at this point. He couldn't have cared less. He would go into descriptive detail about every act he did last night if it would get his dad to throw a punch.

"You disgusting abomination!" His father thundered. "I was understanding when you just had the thoughts. Hell, sometimes I think of setting fire to things, but I never act on it! You can't go back now. Now you're a fag just like the rest of them!"

"Understanding?" Blaine laughed hysterically. It hurt his throat the high-pitched laugh he created but he couldn't help himself was his dad this stupid? "You beat me and when you were too busy to do it yourself you let other people beat me." The laughter stopped as he stepped once more closer to the monster in front of him.

"You can never understand. I have tried to help you through it, but you refuse." Blaine started to circle his father who was stuck in place still processing the thought of his son with another man. "The time for understanding is over."

"Try to understand this." His father said before swiveling around and throwing out a fist.

Blaine caught it, his forearm muscle pulsing with heat and pain. He pressed his father's arm down and looked him in the eye.

"This is your last warning. You can accept me, or you can fight me."

"How about I give you an ultimatum? Get the hell out of my house or take your shit and get the hell out of my house."

"Your own wife, father. What has she ever done but loved you? Loved all of us?"

"She loved you too much for your own good." Blaine was done being patient with his father. He had thrown his first punch, now it was Blaine's turn to throw his. With his hand still tightly holding his father's arm in place he tugged it back opening up his right ribcage. He delivered his left fist right under it. It was an Earth- shattering uppercut and his father doubled over.

"Do you still feel so self-important without your weapons? Maybe now you'll see how strong I am."

His father made to speak again. Probably some half-baked attempt at mocking his son. The son who wouldn't even let him make a peep before he was throwing a jab at his jaw. He gave him one second to straighten up before he released another jab and a straight right consecutively. He gave his father just one second to get ready to beg him to stop each time before he would hit him again.

He made sure to leave no critical areas unscathed. Finally, his dad fell to his knees. He was ready to start kicking him when he heard Kurt's voice in his head. Kurt's voice begging him to be careful. Kurt telling him violence wasn't the answer on so many occasions. He stepped back, breathing heavily and a little stooped because of the pain and soreness pulsing through his body. He looked down at his hands which were dripping in blood and he was pretty sure he had broken a few fingers.

He took a knee beside his father who was spitting blood on the tile. His father tried to lift his head but gave up and let it hang defeated. Blaine grabbed his father's hair and pulled his head up.

"This is what it felt like when they beat me at my other school." He whispered it in his father's ear. He knew it would be ringing and hard to hear. He dropped his father's head and it went back to hanging weakly. "Only, they didn't stop when I hit the ground." Blaine stood and walked toward the stairs. He grabbed the jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

His father was slowly pulling himself up. Once he was on his feet, he lunged at Blaine. Without even turning to face him, Blaine hopped to the side and stuck his foot out. It resembled a dance the Warblers and him had done in the senior commons one day. His father tripped over Blaine's foot and came crashing into the wooden staircase. He was face down and not moving. Blaine walked towards him carefully and pulled his cell phone out. He put the glass of the screen up to his father's nose and it fogged.

He joyfully jumped over him and made his way upstairs to pack a bag, humming the melody to Teenage Dream.

He walked across the lawn a few minutes later. This time he was whistling Not While I'm Around. His mother heard the whistle and straightened up from where she had been leaning in Mr. Hummel's open window.

"You were right dear, Kurt is a sweet boy but it looks like he could use some help teaching Burt to – Blaine oh my God! Are you okay?"

"What happened? I told you to run out here if things got messy."

"Nothing got messy. Well maybe a little messy, but Dad can worry about cleaning the blood up, it's mostly his." Blaine had a somewhat terrifying smile on his face. Burt and Mrs. Anderson looked on in confusion and worry. "Let's get back to Kurt." Blaine went on whistling and flung his bag in the truck bed.

"Blaine Anderson what is going on?" His mother was flustered with his out-of-character serenity.

"I did it, Mom. I was finally strong enough, and it was all because of Kurt. I just needed Kurt."

"Blaine?" Mr. Hummel looked nervously at his hands and just the one reopened cut on his forehead. "Where is your dad?"

"He's either still taking a nap on the stairs or calling 911." Mr. Hummel had to force back a smile. He couldn't let Blaine see that it was the right thing to do. _Was it the right thing to do?_ _But damn the kid had guts. Kurt won't be too happy about this, but Blaine was doing what he could to protect him_. Burt decided to just let the smile show.

"Well, it probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation, Blaine, but regardless I'm proud."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine turned to his mom, nervous for her reaction. When he finally met her eyes, she was crying.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one." His mom reached out and Blaine took her into his arms. "I tried to tell your brother what was happening, but he was so busy in LA."

"Mom, it's okay. It's over now."

"Blaine, what are we going to do?"

"We will take it one day at a time mom." Blaine held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. He imitated the one way she always managed to calm him down when he was a child. Her hair didn't wrap around his fingers and trap him in, which had always been her problem with him.

Burt got out of the truck and walked around, opening the door for them. "Both of you are welcome to stay with us as you work things out. Blaine of course will be very comfortable on the couch or in Finn's room tonight." Burt looked up at him sharply before smiling gently. He was proud Kurt had found someone like this, though he still wasn't going to let them sleep in the same room, now that he knew.

"That's so kind, but I believe I will stay with my sister tonight. If you could give me a ride there, I would be very appreciative. It's just down the street."

"Of course." He helped her into the truck. "Blaine, will you be staying with us?" He hopped into the truck next to his mother.

"If it's no inconvenience."

"It will never be an inconvenience, son." Blaine looked down, so Burt wouldn't see the way he was affected by that one word. The one he had so rarely heard tenderly from a father. Kurt wasn't the only Hummel with a kind soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 6**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Kurt was fuming. His eyes were opened as far as they would go, and he had his hands on his hips, staring down at Blaine. Blaine looked down at his bare feet. He didn't see why it was necessary for him to wear a hospital gown since he had really only hurt his hands. He let them kick just above the floor as he sat on the side of the hospital bed.

"I…uh…well I beat him up." Blaine was beginning to feel ashamed. He had thought maybe after it happened Kurt would be proud of him.

"How does that make you any better than him?"

"It doesn't –"

"Did you go there planning on doing this?"

"Kurt. I'm—"

"Blaine, what if you weren't strong enough? He could have seriously hurt you." Kurt's voice lowered. "He could have killed you."

Blaine's serenity from earlier was gone. The past two days hit him hard. "Kurt. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you."

"You thought further angering your father was going to protect me? You went there and did that because you wanted to know that you could." Blaine didn't respond he just let his head fall back down. "Going back and telling him the truth would have made you even stronger."

"I told him." Blaine peered up at Kurt, his puppy eyes huge and glossy. He was hoping Kurt would show him a little sympathy for what he did. "Everything."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

Blaine smiled now. "I told him that you were my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt's cheeks flushed noticeably.

"Yes and…lover." Blaine looked fully into Kurt's stormy eyes.

"You told him what we did?" Kurt was astonished. He found it hard to admit to his dad when he had a crush, he couldn't imagine actually telling him when he lost his virginity. "Blaine, that was stupid."

"I know." Blaine gave up on trying to win over Kurt. He now realized what a stupid mistake he had made. He should have just kept running. Kurt gently picked up his hand. Careful not to move his fingers or put pressure on the knuckles.

"I am proud of you." He rubbed Blaine's arm. "You're stupid for doing that by yourself and I'm still not happy about your physical aggression. But I'm glad you told him everything." He kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt."

Burt walked in and Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and scooted away. This elicited a pained breath from Blaine who wasn't expecting to have his broken hand dropped on the plastic of the bed. Kurt looked at him concerned before turning to his dad.

"Hey dad." Kurt cleared his throat and failed at acting normal.

Blaine puffed out a breath. "Kurt, he knows."

"Knows what?" Kurt tried to act confused.

"Kurt, I know and I'm glad you guys have each other. Now stop acting weird."

"You told him too?"

"Yeah I guess it's admit to everyone's dad that were dating day."

"You told him that we're dating?" Kurt gave him a look that he hoped Blaine would understand. _You just told him we are dating and not that we made love multiple times in his house as he slept, right?_

"Yes Kurt, I told him that we are dating." Blaine winked at him and Kurt relaxed. There was one awkward conversation he wasn't going to have to have.

"Right, well I just came in to check up. The nurse says she just has some more paperwork and is waiting on a few tests. Everything is all set for you to be released when she is done. Carole and I need to head out for a minute. Will you two be okay in here til we get back?"

"Yes dad, we will be fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel we will be great."

Burt smiled at each of them then backed out. Kurt watched the door swing shut then turned back to Blaine.

"So, is there anyone else you told about use being boyfriends before you mentioned it to me?"

Blaine pondered for a moment, "Well actually I only told my dad that we were boyfriends. I told your dad that I loved you."

"You did what?" Kurt hid his smile.

"Well he asked. I wasn't going to lie." Blaine saw Kurt's smile and reached out to pull him in. "Come here." He tugged Kurt, so he was standing between Blaine's spread legs.

"I was worried about you while you were gone. And I guess for good reason." Kurt gestured down at Blaine's bandaged and splinted hands.

"They will heal."

"What about the fractured rib the doctor mentioned earlier?"

"Bones heal Kurt."

"That's a lot of broken bones."

"Kurt. Please. I just want to look at you and be happy that we are both alive and well."

"That's great but Blaine. You're not super well. You're sitting in a hospital bed with like a football field's length worth of bandages all over your body."

Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt's face. He smashed it into his and let his lips morph around Kurt's still moving ones. After a few more seconds of muffled talking, Kurt finally gave up and kissed Blaine back. They stayed like this for a minute or so. Their lips rolling over each other's and their tongues tracing lines along their teeth. Kurt finally pulled himself back up for air.

"That was...great. But Blaine, we are in a hospital. A very public hospital with unlocked doors and nurses constantly popping in. You need to cool it on the PDA."

"Are you uncomfortable being touched and loved in public?" Blaine knew there were people that didn't appreciate PDA, but he didn't really think Kurt would be so conservative as to not even kiss him in a closed off room.

"I just don't know how people will take it."

"No one's not gonna hurt you, Kurt."

"You never know who's around, Blaine."

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

"There's no audience, Blaine. No one to sing back up. You have a broken rib, please don't do this." Kurt tried to sound serious, but he couldn't help but laugh a little. His boyfriend was a diva and would perform anywhere.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir. Not while I'm around."

Blaine hugged Kurt around the waist and sang to him. His breath was rugged sounding because of his injuries, which gave the song an alternative sound that made Kurt want to beg for more. He joked with Blaine about it, but he craved Blaine's voice all the time. Ever since Blaine sang Teenage Dream in front of him.

He was in a daze listening to Blaine, so much so that it took him a while to realize the song was over. Blaine was no longer hugging him around the waist, his bandaged hands were on Kurt's pants button.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt gasped. Thinking about pulling his hands away then not wanting to hurt him.

"Please Kurt, you look amazing and we're stuck in this hospital room for probably two more hours at the minimum."

"Blaine, someone could come in here at any moment." Kurt's voice was scandalized. He was running pros and cons lists in his head. _If we pull the curtain it will give us extra time to get ourselves together if someone does come in._ "We shouldn't. It would be reckless. Plus, we don't have anything."

Blaine's eyebrows raised, and he looked over to his duffel bag on the chair.

"Is it bad that I want to say yes?" Kurt giggled nervously.

"No, it's not. Please say yes." Blaine pressed his head into Kurt's stomach.

"Okay fine but we have to stay clothed."

"Fine with me." Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes. "But you should know I'm naked under this gown."

Kurt gulped and flushed red. _Curse this alabaster skin. Control yourself._

Kurt grabbed the duffel bag and looked for the pocket Blaine had told him about. He grabbed what he needed then looked at Blaine.

"So, uh. Is it you or me?"

"Well. I mean it would probably be easier for you to be on top."

"This will be a lot of new things all at once."

"Are you ready?" Blaine was a little concerned. He hadn't considered the situation fully before begging and didn't want to be the boyfriend that forced everything on his lover.

"Absolutely." Kurt grinned and made his way to the hospital bed. He pulled Blaine's legs around and fluffed up the pillows to make it comfortable for him to lean back. "Is this okay? Does anything hurt?"

"Kurt don't worry about me. I will be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Believe me." Blaine added with lust filled eyes to emphasize the point.

"So okay."

It's just like last time, only the opposite."

"Would it be weird if I asked you to talk me through."

"Nothing else in the entire world would give me more pleasure." Blaine smiled up at him. "First we will need to get you turned on enough.

Kurt unzipped his pants and his cock flipped up in the space.

"Check." Kurt smiled proudly.

"Okay that was easier than I thought."

"I don't think I need to tell you what you and your voice does to me." Kurt copied Blaine's sexy face where he looks up through his eyelashes and Blaine felt a heat wave in his groin.

"Okay now you just need to get me prepped."

Kurt pretended like he was putting on a rubber glove. "Turn and cough."

"Kurt are you uncomfortable? You always make bad jokes when you're uncomfortable."

"I'm fine. I just thought because we were in a hospital…" Blaine glared at him dully. "What? No?" Kurt pulled a condom on and lubed up his hand. "Okay."

"Now just be very gentle. This is my first time for this." Kurt caressed the back of his hand up Blaine's inner thigh as he made his way to the hole. He let his fingers play around the outside then looked at Blaine for approval.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded his head. Kurt let one finger ease in. He drew it in and out slowly before slipping a second finger in. This elicited a groan from Blaine, Kurt check to make sure it wasn't from pain. Seeing the look on Blaine's face, he eased a third finger in. Blaine's breathing sped up and Kurt carefully and slowly moved his fingers around. Freeing up room.

"Kurt, you're doing amazing." Blaine's eyes were nearly rolling back into his head.

"Are you ready for the next step?"

"Yes." Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's wrist which was near his head, completely ignoring the bandages and splints on his fingers.

Kurt drew his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and rubbed it along his cock. He looked down at Blaine who was smiling up at him, clearly able to see that Kurt was enjoying the preliminary step.

"Okay, just start off slow and I'll let you know what's happening." Kurt nodded and took his directions. He had to turn away every couple of seconds because looking at Blaine was becoming a problem. Even with the cuts and bruises, his non-injured skin glowed. His eyes were glowing, and his hair was a beautiful mess of curls and not enough gel. (Kurt noticed that his gel didn't have enough concrete in it to keep Blaine's curls down.)

Kurt allowed himself to look down for a brief moment before he planned to focus on a random dent in the wall to keep things going smoothly, but he caught Blaine's eye. He looked down at Blaine's face which was grinning as opposed to the sexy eye roll and mouth open thing he was doing earlier.

"What?" Kurt blushed.

"Why do you keep looking away."

"Oh, shut up."

"Look me in the eyes."

"I want to. But it speeds things up a little too much."

"Look me in the eyes." Kurt did as he was told finding all the streams of honey and caramel that flowed through each other in his iris. "Now harder."

"Blaine are you sure."

"Harder, Kurt." His eyes narrowed a little bit and his pupils grew. Kurt sucked in a breath and let himself speed up. He could hear the loud creaking of the hospital bed below them. He became very aware of his surroundings and began to look around, again aware that someone could walk in at any moment.

"Blaine, maybe we should stop."

"Look at me, Kurt." Kurt did and found new trails of color to follow in his eyes. "It's just us." He said it and looked from one of Kurt's eyes to the other.

"Just us." Kurt murmured back, all the nerve going away with the voice of Blaine trailing through his head.

The wheels on the bed were rocking back and forth and both of them were nervous the locking device would give out and Kurt would crash them through the wall. Blaine was about to do his own sort of crashing through the wall.

"More. Kurt. Please."

"I don't have much more in me."

"Grab me please. Something. Anything."

Kurt grabbed the closest thing to his reach which just so happened to be pointing directly at him. He followed what Blaine did for him their first time. Squeezing and pumping to the tempo that he was moving. It was an awkward movement to get down. He was counting in his head like it was dance steps, so he wouldn't lose tempo.

"Kurt. You're counting out loud."

"Oh. Sorry. How's it going down there?"

"Go back to counting out loud." Blaine joked.

"I never know what to say!" Kurt admitted. "Am I supposed to just breath loudly, or moan, or ask you what you think of the weather lately?"

Blaine laughed, "You're adorable."

"That gave me a confidence boost. I was hoping for something better than adorable. Like wow Kurt you're like a Greek God or a Disney prince!"

"Is that what you want to hear?"

"Kinda…" Kurt sheepishly turned away.

"Then say things like that to me."

"Well we can't both be Disney princes. That's a film the world is not ready to see yet."

"I mean there is Li Shang who totally fell in love with Ping and not Mulan."

"Okay, if I can't count during sex, you're not allowed to discuss the intricacies of children's films."

"Fine." Blaine pouted for an instant. "But seriously Kurt you're doing an amazing job and I can't believe we've both lasted this long, and the world is all swirly."

"Is that a good thing or do we need to call a nurse in"

"It's definitely a good thing."

"Well watching you like this is making my blood burn in a good way."

Blaine crunched up, so he could kiss Kurt. He started on his lips. It was messy because Kurt was thrusting into him rather hard still and Blaine's lips kept slipping off Kurt's as he tried to keep his balance. After nearly falling three times he gave up and started kissing down Kurt's neck. Resting right in the crook on his left side. A sigh came from Kurt as Blaine licked and nipped at a sensitive spot.

"Do you like that?" Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt's only response was squeezing tighter on Blaine's erection. "I will take that as a yes." Blaine went back to tickling Kurt's neck with his tongue.

"Blaine, you do things to me."

"I want to be doing things to you, but I don't have the use of my hands."

"That's not what I meant. But I guess it works too."

"Kurt keep talking. I'm right there and I want to hear your voice."

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me something. Anything." Blaine breathed into his ear.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Kurt whispered back right as Blaine cummed into Kurt's hand.

Kurt kept going as Blaine's muscles tightened around him. He pushed through it a few more times before he went over himself. Resting his head against Blaine's collarbone as he finished.

Once he caught his breath, Blaine pulled his chin up with his wrapped hand and looked him in the eyes.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me too."

Kurt smiled and looked away shyly. He had kind of been hoping Blaine hadn't heard him. He didn't want to sound too cheesy, but now he knew Blaine was either equally cheesy or they weren't cheesy at all.

"We'd better get cleaned up before someone comes in." Kurt quickly looked down as his hand.

It was then one of those moments where you think it's the worst thing that could ever happen, but you later realize it could have been much worse. The door opened. They had approximately 6 seconds to get situated.

Kurt ripped himself out of Blaine and sat facing the opposite wall. Blaine pulled down his hospital gown in the process. Kurt was still fumbling around with his jeans trying to hide as much as possible with his long sweater.

"Mr. Hummel, you're back." Blaine tried not to make his nervousness sound too awkward. He had to give Kurt a warning, a nurse would have been one thing, but his father was a completely different and more terrifying option.

"Hey guys—Kurt what are you doing?"

"Uh…" Blaine was in a panic trying to stall Burt.

"Sorry, dad. Blaine was coaching me from his apparent death bed on a few moves for the upcoming show and I popped a button." Kurt looked over his shoulder, refusing to turn his whole body. "My travel sewing kit doesn't have what I need. I don't suppose you could check with Carole? I know she always has one."

"Yeah, sure kid." Burt gave them both a suspicious eye before heading back out the door.

As it slammed Blaine whipped his head around, "How did you do that?"

"What? Lie. Oh please, I spent a bunch of time in the closet. My lies are both creative and logical."

"I'm proud. I wish I could lie like that."

"I hope you never figure out how to lie." Kurt laughed imagining panicked Blaine lying to cover his ass and later having to clean up the mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 7**

Kurt and Blaine stopped at the Lima Bean on their way home from the hospital. They thought they could use a little normal in their day. It was a Sunday afternoon and the place was dead.

"So, what now?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his drink.

"It's up to you. I wouldn't mind just watching a musical or maybe doing some homework."

"No Blaine, I mean are we boyfriends? What are we and how do we go about this?"

Blaine looked through the hole in the lid of his cup. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well Mercedes knows."

"Didn't we just decide this in the hospital? How does Mercedes already know?"

"Uh…" Kurt flushed and looked around at the other tables. "I got excited and needed to tell someone."

Blaine laughed and shook his head at Kurt.

"What? I've kind of been waiting for this for a while. Don't judge me."

"I'm not." Blaine pulled out his phone and showed Kurt a text sent sometime while they were in the car.

 _Jeff, Kurt and I are dating. You were right, he is perfect for me :D_

It was Kurt's turn to laugh at Blaine. "So, Jeff shipped us together? Remind me to thank Jeff at the next rehearsal for brainwashing you into liking me."

"I didn't need brainwashed to like you Kurt. You ooze trustworthiness and love. Anyone around you is easily enamored."

"That explains all the slushies." Kurt slouched in his chair and took a big swig of his drink. There was a silent pause as the two debated what to say next. Blaine felt a tension arise after Kurt mentioned the slushies. He pictured Kurt constantly dodging dyed ice and being slammed into lockers and it made him angry.

"How are your hands?" Kurt began asking before Blaine cut him off.

"I want their names."

"What? Whose names?"

"There was Karofsky, but he's taken care of. I want the others' names. The people who bullied you."

"Why does that matter? I don't even go to that school anymore."

"Kurt, please just tell me who it was."

"Blaine, why are you being so strange all of a sudden? They don't matter, they never will."

"I want to be able to protect you."

"Protect me? Without me right in front of them there is nothing they will do. They may have been relentless bullies, but they are also lazy. They don't care now that I'm not there."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Blaine, you're acting really weird. What is going on?"

"I need to get back at them for what they did to you." Blaine admitted it with a sigh. Like it was a routine he needed to do, or he wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight.

"Get back at them?" Kurt leaned toward him. "What are you going to slushie them back or something?"

"Um… not quite what I was thinking." Blaine's eyes shifted restlessly, never landing on Kurt.

"Oh no you don't." Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "You're going to do what you did to your dad."

Blaine let his eyes fall to his coffee again and stayed there.

"I have to Kurt. They can't go around thinking they can get away with stuff like that."

"Blaine you broke both your hands going after your dad. That's just one guy. What will happen with four?"

"There were four?"

"Blaine." Kurt's voice left no room for debate. He wasn't going to allow Blaine to exact his justice on the bullies, no matter how much he tried to use his big puppy eyes.

Blaine sighed and leaned forward. "Kurt, I think I should tell you something."

"Yeah you probably should." Kurt leaned across the table as well. It wasn't like anyone in the café was paying attention to them, but this proximity made them feel like no one could hear a thing.

"I told you about the fight club thing I started."

"Yeah. Well you kind of did but you kept saying you couldn't talk about it."

"Well, it started as a joke because of the movie, but it kind of took on a new life." Kurt's eyebrows rose expectantly. "So originally it was just me and a couple guys from the Warblers that I had brought in. Then it got a little larger. Nobody super tough or good at fighting, but all the kids that got beaten up and were sick of it would hear about it then show up. We taught each other self-defense and other tactics for protecting ourselves against bullies, but it was never enough. A member would show up each week with horror stories or bruises. I was sick of it."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. Kurt knew his angry look, this was it. The look he must have given his dad earlier in the day. The look he'd given Karofsky when he continued to threaten Kurt.

"We had strength in numbers. So, we started to change the self-defense moves to offensive moves. It was the day that Jeff showed up with a black eye that we went out for the first time. We met up with his bully, Samson, I think, in the parking lot of the mall. We showed him what happens when you mistreat people. There were 5 of us and 1 of him. We may have been weak nobodies alone, but together…well."

Kurt's face went from listening intently to horrified. "Blaine!" He nearly shouted across the entire room. "How does that make you any better than him? By doing what he does to you, you're just condoning the activity."

"Kurt, he was beating Jeff up multiple times a week. We had no other choice."

"There's always another choice. You could have told the principal, the police, the guy's mother."

"What so he would get suspended for a few days then go on being the exact same person. Maybe he would leave Jeff alone then move on to someone else to antagonize."

"You were seeking out these bullies like some sort of what? Justice League?"

"Actually, for a while we were calling ourselves the Avengers." A smile twitched on the corner of his mouth.

"Not the point."

"Kurt, I told you this because I want you to see that violence in this case isn't always bad."

"Yes. It is. Violence is always bad. You may feel like you're doing the world a service, but you can't go seeking bullies out and beating them up because they may beat someone up in the future this isn't Minority Report!"

"It's just like teaching people about acceptance, only they learn quicker." Blaine knew his logic was hazy, but he thought it was worth a shot.

"I don't like it and I don't want you going after the McKinley students that harmed me with your group of revengers or whatever."

"It was Avengers. Who would call themselves the Revengers?"

"Again, not the point. Promise me?" Kurt held his pinky out to Blaine.

"I promise, I won't go seek them out." Blaine wrapped his pinky around Kurt's then pulled it to his mouth and kissed Kurt's hand. It sent a blush to Kurt's face. He was still nervous about holding hands and kissing in public.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 8**

After dinner and a movie with the Hummel-Hudsons, (which was apparently Sunday night tradition) everyone said their goodnights then went their separate ways. Blaine, Kurt, and Burt remained in the living room. Kurt was helping get Blaine comfortable on the couch, while Burt stood watch (Most likely to make sure they ended up in separate sleeping quarters).

"Are you sure you don't want my bed? I don't mind the couch. You need a good night's rest we have school tomorrow."

"I'll be good. Thank you, Kurt. Have a good night." Blaine leaned over with his lips puckered. Kurt dodged to the side and gave him a hug instead.

"Ok. Goodnight." Kurt said ashamed then turned away quickly and headed up the stairs. Burt followed behind him, waving over his shoulder.

"Sleep well, Kid."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." Blaine waved back politely. Watching Kurt disappear down the hallway. His face drooped when he realized he was actually alone. It had been a while since he was entirely alone. He went through the past two days with someone always by his side, granted the someone wasn't always a helping hand, but having no warmth occupy the space around him left him feeling like all the things that had happened in the past two days, had actually happened. Up til now, he could brush it off because he could distract himself. Now. It was just him. Alone. With his thoughts.

 _Holy shit._

Blaine plopped down on the couch which had a green sheet pulled over the cushions and a stack of four different blankets to choose from along the back.

 _I wonder if mom is okay? He better not have hurt her. Is it too late at night to call?_

He pulled out his cell phone to call then thought better of it. He didn't want to ruin his amazing and hospitable new family's nights too by talking on the phone. He leaned back against one of the blankets. It was soft and smelled like Kurt, so he pulled it up over the back of the couch to put on. A piece of paper fluttered out and landed on his lap.

 _Dear Blaine,_

 _I was hoping you would choose this blanket. I just want to let you know that you are so important. You don't need to prove that to anybody. You don't need to group up with other people to feel special. You are special on your own and regardless of who beats you down for it, you will rise again on your own. Your spirit is strong enough to withstand anything. I love you dearly, not just because looking at you makes my insides go numb. But because you are my best friend and you have helped me through so many things. Inspiring me to have courage and be brave in the face of adversity. Not by inflicting the same harm others have done to me to them, but by telling them that what they do doesn't bother me because they know deep down that they don't feel like they belong. So, they hurt others for acceptance. I hope you take your own advice someday and use the silent and still courage you taught me to use as opposed to the aggressive and violent force you have convinced yourself you need. Protect me by keeping yourself safe. If you are safe, then my heart is safe and that is all I care about._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Kurt Hummel_

Blaine finished the letter and carefully folded it back up. His hands were shaking, and he took his time folding it to keep himself from crying. He didn't deserve Kurt. He knew deep down that he wasn't pure enough to be able to call himself Kurt's. He had never had a boyfriend before, just crushes and flirts. This is what having a boyfriend would be like. He knew nothing about romance. Here Kurt was hiding handwritten letters in the blanket he was pretty sure Blaine would choose. _How did he know I would pick this one?_ Blaine had to step up his game if he was going to be with Kurt.

He managed to find a pen, but unsure where a scrap of paper would be he settled for writing on the back of Kurt's note. He tossed the pen lightly back on the side table and padded upstairs. He snuck to Kurt's door and smiled seeing the light was still on. He crammed the note under the door then waited to see if Kurt would notice. He saw shadows of Kurt's footsteps and took off running.

Kurt missed Blaine. He realized sitting there staring at his reflection in the vanity that he had spent a lot of time with Blaine this weekend, but instead of being sick of him he just wanted him more. Kurt was halfway through his moisturizing routine when he heard a scuffing sound. He looked at the door and saw fingers pull away after a piece of paper was slid through.

He stepped over to the paper. On the corner in small and sharp handwriting was written

 _Backyard. 8 minutes._

 _-B_

Kurt grinned. So, Blaine had chosen the right blanket. He hurried back to the vanity and sprinted through his routine, skipping a few products. He ran to the closet and found a pair of jeans and a sweater. He threw on some shoes and tried not to let the door squeak as he padded out into the hallway and downstairs.

Luckily the back door had just been replaced, so it only elicited a low grumbling sound as Kurt slid it shut.

"Blaine? Are you out here?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand from where he was standing along the edge of the house. Kurt was about to yell when Blaine's other hand flew up to cover his mouth.

"Shh. It's me. Sorry."

"God. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry I had to make sure it was you."

"It's me." Kurt smiled looking at Blaine then up at the sky. "It's a nice night."

"Beautiful." Blaine agreed never taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Anyway, why are we out here?"

Blaine shook his head free from gazing at Kurt. "Well, I knew your dad wouldn't want us to lie together in the same bed under his roof, so I figured we could step out from under it for a few minutes."

Kurt just smiled and nuzzled his head against Blaine.

"I set us up a makeshift bed." Blaine pointed over to the grass where he had laid out one of the four blankets Kurt had offered him. As well as two candles. One he found in the kitchen and the other from the living room. Carole liked her candles. He pulled Kurt over and sat him down on the blanket then lit the candles.

"It's not really a blanket made for grass, but I suppose out of the choices it is the best suited for it. However, since you are being the epitome of charming and dapper, I will overlook this."

Blaine just smiled over at him and rolled his eyes.

"I loved your letter."

"I thought you could use it."

Blaine smiled and looked down. "Kurt, I really don't deserve you. You are amazing and kind and always showing me the right way."

"Stop telling yourself that."

"Telling myself what?"

"That you don't deserve things!" Kurt was beginning to get passionate. "Can you really look at yourself in the mirror every day and stay convinced that you are bad or something. That you shouldn't be treated well because one person doesn't treat you well and you fire back?"

Blaine made to speak but nothing came out. Kurt continued.

"I know I seemed angry about the fight club thing earlier. And I was upset. But how can it be your fault. So much of your teenage life has been spent battling these people off in public and private spaces, how would you know what it's like to walk away?"

"I should have known."

"Look at me." Kurt lifted Blaine's chin and his frown made Kurt more angry at everything that had ever happened to him. "You deserve the world. You deserve me. You deserve respect. And most of all you deserve peace."

"Thank you." Blaine closed his eyes and let all the tears he had been holding since goodnight fall. "I love you."

"I love you more than you can imagine, and you deserve every part of that love." Kurt kissed his forehead then pulled him into a hug. "Let's get comfortable."

The two dropped down beside each other, curled up in each other's arms and looking at the sky.

"Can I tell you something stupid?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled over at Kurt. He knew it wasn't going to be stupid. Kurt never had anything stupid to say.

"I used to fantasize that my first time would be kind of like this, but a field of wildflowers." He sighed. "Also, with Taylor Lautner."

"Really? I was always more of a Zefron fan myself, but yeah Taylor Lautner would be okay I guess." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it was more about the field than the man."

"Well it won't be your first time, but oh look I see a wildflower."

"Blaine, that's a dandelion."

"Close enough?"

"Yeah. Close enough." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the mouth.

Blaine pressed into the kiss pushing his body up against Kurt's and gripping his waist. Kurt pressed back grinding his hips into Blaine's. Blaine smiled in the kiss.

"Tell me what your fantasy was." Blaine whispered.

"Well it started as a picnic."

"We ate earlier." Blaine shrugged. Sitting up and back on his heels.

"I guess that can count." Kurt played along. "Then he…" Kurt started laughing.

"What? Tell me." Blaine urged staring intently at Kurt.

"I was going to say, then he started staring deeply into my eyes. But you've already been doing that for the past couple minutes."

"You have gorgeous eyes."

Kurt blushed, "Anyway." Kurt looked down at the blanket. "Then he got closer, complimented me, and took off his shirt."

"Well Taylor Lautner moves fast. But I guess the heart wants what it wants." Blaine crawled across the blanket until he was nearly on top of Kurt. "You are the single sexiest person I have ever laid eyes on." Blaine grabbed the back of his Dalton Academy t shirt and tugged it over his head.

Kurt gulped and gathered his thoughts. "Yeah like that and then—"

"I think I know what happens from here."

Blaine pressed his body back into Kurt's and kissed him. He pulled Kurt's sweater off then grabbed the other blanket he had brought out and draped it over them.

"There wasn't a blanket covering us in my fantasy."

"Well you probably weren't in your parent's backyard on a spring night in Ohio."

"That's true."

"No worries, my love, I will transport us to your fantasy world."

"You are such a dork."

Blaine grinned and unbuttoned Kurt's pants. Kurt helped him pull them down to his ankles. Blaine undid his own pants and pulled them down just past his thighs.

"So, in this Taylor Lautner fantasy, who was doing what?"

"Well see the thing is." Kurt smiled sheepishly. "I could never really fantasize past the compliments and stripping part."

"Wait so in your sex fantasy, you never actually had sex?"

"Not technically, no."

"So, when you imagined your first time, you didn't actually imagine your first time?"

"Well it seemed unrealistic."

"It was a fantasy. They are supposed to be unrealistic." Blaine tried not to laugh. Kurt was too precious.

"Ok fine. Since my fantasy won't work. How about one of yours?"

"You want me to tell you about my fantasies?" Kurt nodded. "Can we handle this first?" Blaine looked down between them. Kurt shook his head.

"Fantasies first. I want to hear them in all their apparently graphic detail."

"Okay. Well when I was growing up reading Harry Potter I had a huge crush on him. People used to tell me I kind of looked like him which makes what I'm about to say weird." Kurt smiled. "Okay so in this story line Ginny is like non-existent so we don't have to worry about her. So, I help Harry defeat Voldemort by playing the guitar and singing a duet with him."

"Oh, this is good."

"No judging."

"You judged me!"

"I did no such thing! Anyway, so after our duet finished everything goes dark except a spotlight on us. Apparently, we are on a stage or something. So anyway, all that's around us is the ruins of Hogwarts and we're both covered in dirt and ash. Breathing heavy. Our clothes are ripped from all the battling. Harry takes his wand out of his pocket, but there's still something sticking out."

"Okay Blaine you can stop."

"I'm not even like halfway through. There's a part where he casts a spell that makes us start floating while were—"

"Blaine."

"Fine."

"Do you have any fantasies that aren't just you having sex with fictional characters?"

Blaine bit his lip and squinted his eyes up. Clearly going through a long line of fanfiction type plots in his head. Kurt sighed after about a minute of Blaine's consideration.

"Oh! There is one. But I mean I don't think we would ever be able to do it."

"Tell me."

"Well Dalton has an exquisite auditorium."

"Dalton has an auditorium? Why have we never rehearsed or performed there?"

"Because, it's locked aside from very special events."

"You want to break into a mythical auditorium and have sex there.

"Centerstage."

"But like with me though right? Not that one leather wearing guy from Lord of the Rings or something?"

"Hey! You leave Aragorn out of this. He's been through a lot. But you're right this adventure is for just you and me."

"Okay. I'm in. When we get a chance, we will commit a crime to fulfill one of your fantasies."

Blaine smiled and went back to kissing Kurt. "Good. But we should really handle this situation now because it's your fault I'm now thinking of a bunch of attractive fictional characters.

"It's a good thing you're so hot, because you can be pretty weird."

"I'll take that as a well-intentioned yet offhanded compliment."


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 9**

As the sun rose and the early sounds of shuffling feet emerged from the Hummel-Hudson house, everyone was back in their own bed. Much to Blaine's chagrin. After him and Kurt said their goodbyes in the backyard at around 4 in the morning, he realized he would have to go back to being completely alone.

Aside from about 30 minutes of sleeping curled up with Kurt, he hadn't even closed his eyes all night. Every time he did, his entire weekend just played over and over in his head, especially the parts where his dad and him got in physical confrontations.

He lay on the couch staring at the wall preparing himself to pretend to have been asleep for when everyone came downstairs. He felt a hand muss up his hair, he rolled his head back and smiled up at Kurt.

"That's going to cost you."

"I have to pay to touch your hair?"

"You're going to pay in bathroom time, now that I will take even longer to style it."

"No. I'm sorry." Kurt grinned, "No one dips in on my bathroom time. You can use the mirror by the door."

"No one?" Blaine faked betrayal. "Not even me?"

Kurt scoffed. "You of all people should know how important the coif is, Blaine." He reached up and ran his fingers through his unstyled hair. "It takes precision."

Blaine laughed at him and rolled over, shoving his face into the couch.

"Oh no you don't." Kurt dug his hands under Blaine trying to roll him back. "We have to go to school today."

"School." Blaine mumbled into the couch. Kurt couldn't quite tell if that was excitement to be going back to normalcy or slight panic at having to go back to normalcy after what had happened.

"Yeah, school. Now get up, I'll make breakfast."

Blaine perked up at the idea of food. Food made by Kurt especially. Kurt made him some things when they were friends, but he knew now that their relationship had evolved so would the menu of items Kurt would bake him.

"Are you coming?" Kurt leaned around the doorway of the kitchen. Batting his eyelashes at Blaine who was still laying on the couch daydreaming. Blaine didn't even answer, he threw off the blanket and sprinted into the doorway nearly toppling Kurt with an excited hug.

Kurt and Blaine sat in Kurt's car in the Dalton parking lot. Blaine drummed his fingers on his thighs and Kurt examined a line on his blazer smoothing his hand over it multiple times to get it to lay flat.

"So, what do we do?" Blaine stopped drumming and looked over at Kurt.

"Well usually we hang out in the senior commons until about 5 minutes before class then we go our separate ways. We do it pretty much every day." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"No. I mean." He paused unsure of how to put his words together. "Now that we are like…" Blaine used his fingers to point between the two.

"Now that we are dating?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean, 'what do we do'?" Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and squinted. "Are you scared we are going to get bullied or something?"

"I just don't want you to have to do anything you're not comfortable with. You're new to the school as it is. If you don't want to like…announce it or anything." Blaine was getting visibly more nervous as he spoke.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I just feel like you holding my hand or anything will just make you the center of attention or something."

"Blaine." Kurt cooed again.

"The Warblers might think you're trying to sleep your way into getting a solo or something. Even though I don't even have any say in who gets what. But I mean, they're just like that in the Warblers."

"Blaine. Please."

Blaine finally stopped his panicked monologue to look over at Kurt who was smiling at him. It made Blaine's heart melt to see Kurt's face upturned in a shy smile. His ears tipped with red and his lips curled in.

"Blaine. We can announce it to the world that we are dating, or we can keep it between ourselves because it doesn't matter to me whether people know or not." Kurt reached out and placed his hand over Blaine's quivering one. "Would I love to walk hand in hand proudly through the school? Of course. But I would also love to keep what we have to ourselves. I could go either way." Kurt smiled and ran his thumb over the bandages on Blaine's hands.

"Let's take things slowly. We have to ease our way back into the hum drum of school after what happened and skipping holding hands down the halls won't exactly be old news."

"Well I beg to differ, mister I-know-a-shortcut." Kurt laughed at Blaine who blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I got us there didn't I?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked over at Blaine who was doing the same thing. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." They slammed the car doors behind them and walked side-by-side into the school.

The gavel sounded trying to bring order to the chaos that was the Warblers after the final bell of the school day rang.

Kurt and Blaine sat closely on one of the couches talking animatedly to each other until the final gavel pound silenced them.

The council made a few announcements to start the meeting. Reminding everyone of the time frame they were on for regionals and other housekeeping comments. There was a silent pause after the last announcement was made. The room grew more tense.

"Now there is an important matter to discuss. One among us had been keeping an important life change from us. One that has changed them both emotionally and as we can all see physically as well."

Blaine grew tense beside Kurt and Kurt let his pinky finger wander to Blaine's thigh from where it previously was on the couch. Kurt was astonished they were going to bring this up in front of everyone at a Warbler meeting. _How could they do that to Blaine?_

He was about to speak up to stop them when they barreled into it.

"Blaine?" Blaine stiffened and turned his head to the front table. "How could you not tell us that you and Kurt were together?"

All of the air in Blaine's body came out in a slow stream as he relaxed. Then he laughed. Kurt turned. Blaine actually laughed a hardy loud laugh. Everyone in the room was a little confused. Kurt especially, _Why was Blaine laughing like that? Was he about to blow the idea off like it could never happen so he would seem cool?_ Kurt absorbed all the tension that was previously in Blaine's body. This was the moment of truth. He was about to lose his boyfriend, he could tell.

Blaine finally stopped laughing and slapped his hand onto Kurt's thigh.

"Sorry guys. We wanted to keep it on the down low so it wouldn't distract from regionals prep. But yes." Blaine looked into Kurt's slightly watery eyes. "We are dating, and I am the happiest I have ever been."

The room broke out in thunderous applause and whoops and hollers could be heard bouncing around the acoustic room. Blaine rolled his eyes over to Jeff. "Thanks everyone. Thanks Jeff especially for blabbing."

Wes spoke up, "Actually Jeff didn't say anything. I just took a shot in the dark. Well not exactly, you and Kurt have been attached by one body part or another since before school this morning. And I don't mean to pry but did you guys drive here together."

"Uh saving gas." Kurt spoke quickly before pivoting the conversation, "Now what songs are we doing for regionals." Blaine rubbed Kurt's thigh and gave him a grateful nod.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 10**

After an interesting Warbler's practice, Kurt and Blaine found themselves wandering through a nearly empty school holding hands. They supposed they were slowly making their way to the car, but if they had any intention of leaving they would have gone the other direction to get to the parking lot. Instead, they slowly made their way around the main floor of Dalton Academy.

Kurt wondered if maybe Blaine was trying to lead them to the secret auditorium, so they could fulfill his strange and nearly impossible fantasy. _Even if they could find this non-existent auditorium, it was probably locked with no way to get in_.

"Did you hear what I said?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a few times to draw him back from wherever his head was wandering.

"Oh, about a duet at regionals?"

"Yeah. I think it would be a good idea."

"Really. We just had our relationship brought out in the open. You think now is a good time to pitch for just us to sing together?"

"We have good singing chemistry."

"Is that going to be one of the slides in the PowerPoint you make to convince Wes and the others that you aren't just doing this because you want to get me a good part in the competition?"

"I figured I could just do a sock puppet sketch, but do you think I should do a PowerPoint?"

"Blaine I'm serious." Kurt let go of his hand, "I don't want everyone thinking I'm trying to improve my station. I'm fine with backup for a little while."

"It's unfair to the world that they don't get to hear you sing a ballad centerstage with yours truly." Blaine blinked his puppy dog eyes at Kurt who smiled and gave in. "Fine we can petition to sing a duet together. But we really need to practice if we are going to convince them it's because of some chemistry and not just because we did the dirty."

"Well perfect. I found a space for us to practice in." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt down a dark hallway. A few flickering lights were all that lit up the hall. A hallway Kurt was sure he had never seen before. It seemed to weave in and out until finally Blaine stopped at a door with a placard that said STAGE.

Kurt's breath hitched. Was Blaine about to get them into his super-secret sex dream auditorium?

Blaine pulled on the door a few times. The lock clicked as he attempted. He dropped his hand and thought for a moment. Kurt was afraid he might try to kick the door down, but after a moment he stretched up to the top of the door frame and plucked a piece of metal off of it.

"Did you just guess where the key was?"

"There are only so many places to put a key, Kurt."

"Glad I opted out of a chastity belt. It seems like it would have been futile anyway."

Blaine winked up at Kurt before jamming the key in the lock and successfully opening the stage door.

"Oh my stars." Kurt wandered onto the stage, feeling the lush red curtains as he passed by. He stepped toward the center looking up at the tall ornate ceilings. The theater looked like it had been carved out of the 1800's. He slowly spun taking in all the decoration on the walls and ceiling, even noticing the curved brass on each chair's armrest.

"Do you like it?" Blaine crept up behind Kurt the same amazed expression painted on his face.

"It's amazing. Had you seen it before now?"

"No. Only heard about it." Blaine chuckled, "And imagined it."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but we should practice before we get into anything else. Or rather anyone else, if you know what I mean."

Blaine nodded but continued to look around. Spinning at the very center of the stage to get a full view of the domed ceiling above him.

"What song were you thinking of singing for the duet?"

"Uh. Candles."

"That seems out of character. I'm sure there is a P!nk song we haven't done yet. What about Raise Your Glass? That one fits right in your range."

Blaine laughed and looked over at Kurt, shaking his head. "Will you ever leave me alone about my music taste?"

"No." Kurt admitted. "Not in a million years."

"So, Candles?"

"Candles. Perfect."

"Wait. Candles or Perfect. Because I mean I think we could pull off singing P!nk together."

"Yeah maybe another time. Let's go with the first choice." Blaine took up Kurt's hand and gestured for him to begin. They faced away from each other and out at their imaginary audience.

 _The power lines went out. And I am all alone. I don't really care at all not answering my phone._

 _All the games you played. The promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains._

 _Lost sight couldn't see. When it was you and me._

 _Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light._

 _Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright._

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. The music seemed to swell behind them as he looked at his boyfriend, though there were no instruments being played.

As they finished the last note. A clapping sounded from near the stage door. Both boys panicked, dropping hands and whipping around to look at the door.

It could have been anyone. The principle could be there, prepared to suspend them for being on forbidden school grounds. Any random teacher could have come across them and given them detention for being where they weren't supposed to be. It could have been anybody. So why did it have to be Mr. Anderson?

Blaine went cold. The exact feeling he imagined outside of Kurt's shower hit him like an icicle to the lung. He had told his dad almost everything that had happened between him and Kurt but having his father see it was a whole different thing. His father couldn't brush it off anymore. He had seen them hold hands and sing a beautiful and romantic duet together while Blaine lovingly stared at Kurt the whole song.

"Dad." Blaine didn't question. He knew it was his father and he knew exactly why he was here.

"Blaine. I came to take you out of Dalton."

"You can't do that. I'm enrolled and halfway through a semester." Kurt could tell that Blaine was scared but not visibly. Kurt could just feel it, as Blaine casually stepped around so he was between Kurt and his father.

"Well I did. So, I will see you at home. Pack your things up and thank your friend for the hospitality. You and your mother are coming back."

Blaine scoffed. His father must have hit his head pretty hard if he thought Blaine and his mother would go back to that hellscape. "That's never going to happen. We're done."

"Well your mother is already back and unpacked, we're just waiting on you."

"She would never."

"Well she did. Stop being overdramatic and come on I'll drive you home." Blaine was glaring at his dad unsure what to say. There was no way his mom would have gone back, _would she?_

"With all due respect sir, I don't think Blaine should go back home. I also don't think he should leave Dalton." Kurt sidestepped so he was proudly beside Blaine and not stuck behind.

"Kurt is it?" Mr. Anderson squinted at him. "Kurt. You don't actually get a say in this matter or any other."

"Actually, sir. You are now messing with my family, so I have quite a say and I say that Blaine should continue to attend Dalton and stay with me."

"We haven't gone near your pervy little family."

"Actually, you have. You've beaten my family with a wrench and punched him repeatedly. You've also verbally abused him on many instances and made him feel unsafe in his own home."

"Blaine is not your family."

"He very much is, and I protect my family. Especially from brutes like you." Blaine took up Kurt's hand and looked over at him trying a smile.

"Now I suggest you leave your son alone. He has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with you." Kurt glared at Mr. Anderson with one of his award-winning bitch stares. It seemed to take effect.

"I don't know who you think you are to talk to me like that. But Blaine is coming with me even if I have to pry him out of your perfectly manicured dead fingertips."

Blaine had had enough. It was one thing to threaten him. To talk down to Kurt and the rest of the Hummel-Hudsons. But to actually threaten Kurt's life, that was way over the line. Blaine was sick of letting his dad get away with everything.

He took a step forward cracking his knuckles. "Dad. Leave now. Or I will make you." He was making his way to his father nearly halfway there, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"No Blaine. Not here." Kurt leaned in and whispered. "Don't ruin the place of your dreams by making it a place of nightmares." Blaine closed his eyes and allowed his dreams to dance in front of him for a brief moment. He took a breath and released his fists before looking over to Kurt and smiling.

"Dad, I suggest you leave." Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt, almost pretending like his father wasn't there anymore.

"Why would I do that?" His father scoffed.

"Because I really don't think you will like what you see next." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in, planting a heated kiss on his pouted lips. Kurt tightened up, surprise and worry taking over. He made to pull away, but Blaine just pulled him in closer winding one of his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt fell into the kiss, fluttering his eyelids closed and leaning into Blaine, breathing him in.

They had stopped paying attention completely to the man by the door. If it weren't for the faint sound of a disgusted grunt and a slamming door, Blaine would have thought his father was still there staring at them in horror. Just as he thought, his plan worked. He slowly eased off Kurt and pulled his face away.

"Well Kurt, as always you were right. Love always wins over violence."

"See you don't have to go into everything fists blazing." He leaned forward and placed a light peck on Blaine's red cheek. "Sometimes you need to keep your lips ready. You never know when making out will solve your problem."

They both laughed and held each other in a loving embrace. They were safe again on their secret fantasy stage.

"Kurt. I've had a song in my head ever since we were in the shower and you said it was our place." Blaine smiled at the memory. "I thought about it and I don't think we have just one place. We have had so many great memories in so many different places it would be unfair to say there is only one secret place we have. I think the place we share is right here." He gestured to the small gap of warm air between them. "This small space that separates us anywhere we are. That's the place only we know."

Kurt gave Blaine a crooked grin and kissed his mouth, then his cheek, then his neck. "Of course it is."

Blaine laughed as Kurt continued to kiss his neck. "Before we get too far into that, I have something for you."

"Oooo is it a present?"

"Sort of. Really the only present I am any good at giving." Kurt smiled. He knew when Blaine was about to sing he always had this nervous way of carrying himself before a performance though he knew Blaine would never admit it, he was the god of confidence in his own mind.

"It isn't a song is it?"

"You know me so well." Blaine kissed his forehead and led him to the front of the stage where he was to stand while Blaine sung.

 _ **I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.**_

 _ **I felt the Earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete.**_

 _ **Oh simple thing, where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.**_

 _ **So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

 _ **And if you have a minute why don't we go.**_

 _ **Talk about it somewhere only we know.**_

 _ **This could be the end of everything.**_

 _ **So why don't we go, somewhere only we know.**_

Blaine stared at Kurt the whole song, much like he had during candles. Only allowing his eyes to look away when they were closing. He reached out and Kurt could see the song move through each part of his body as he sung, he really was beautiful. It filled Kurt with a little sadness when he stopped. The melody echoed through Kurt's head as Blaine's head dropped and Kurt rushed the stage, pulling him into a big hug. Both their eyes were watering, and they stayed in their silent embrace as the very last note of the song rattled around the dome in the ceiling.

"Blaine, I don't even know what to say."

"Kurt, you protected me. You stood up to my father without even raising your voice." Blaine looked bewildered at his boyfriend. "A song to express my love and gratitude was the least I could do."

"Blaine." Kurt breathed before throwing himself at his lover. They both hit the stage and Kurt kissed Blaine and grabbed at his blazer. Blaine laughed into the kiss and leaned up so Kurt could nearly tear the jacket off him. Blaine slid his hands into Kurt's blazer and gently eased it off. They lay back down on the stage and just kissed for a little while longer. After a few minutes when their clothes were to the point of being disheveled enough that they were nearly off, they deciding to finish the job. Kurt eagerly unbuttoned his top as Blaine kissed his neck and unbuckled Kurt's belt. After they were done with that, Kurt went to work on Blaine's buttons.

They laid the shirts below them to act as a cushion. The stage was beautiful but hard ground wasn't great on the already in pain. Kurt was careful to not bump the parts of Blaine that were still wrapped in bandages. They took things slow now. The quick passion from a few minutes ago melting over the stage. Slow, hot breaths across necks and warm kisses on chests.

Blaine reached toward the front of the stage and grabbed his bag pulling it towards them. He moved a few notebooks around and pulled out lube and a condom.

"Did you just have that in your bookbag all day? When did you even put that in there?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"You can never be too prepared, Kurt."

"Didn't you tell me earlier you forgot your calculator."

"I had to clear some things out to make room."

Kurt chuckled. Blaine was getting addicted. Blaine made to roll Kurt over, so he would be laying on the stage.

"Oh no. This is your fantasy. You don't do the work in your own fantasy."

"Kurt Hummel you are a god." Blaine let his head fall back against the stage as Kurt loosened him up. Blaine's eyes rolled back more with each finger Kurt added.

"Are you ready?"

"Aye Aye Captain."

"Blaine, I'm serious ease off the references or no sex for a week." Blaine's eyes grew to twice their size and he frowned up at Kurt, who's expression showed no signs of joking. Blaine gave in and let his head fall back.

"Okay."

Kurt felt he was too harsh on his nerdy boyfriend. He was serious about the references, but he gave him a little kiss on his forehead and smiled at him to make up for it.

Kurt eased into Blaine with his trademark tenderness. All of Blaine's focus was on Kurt. He had a million things to think about; what his father had just said, his mother's safety, Kurt's safety, if someone would catch them, if the Warblers would let them do a duet. But all he could focus on at this point in time was the few beads of sweat on Kurt's face from the stage lights, the strand of hair that had fallen out of his perfectly styled curl, and the warm and happy feeling reaching from his lower half slowly through the rest of his body. He really was in a fantasy. Everything was glistening and soft.

Blaine closed his eyes and let all the sensations wash over him. Kurt leaned down and gave him soft kisses anywhere in reach. They kept like this for minutes until it was time to take things up a notch. Kurt stopped with the soft kisses and pressed his mouth to Blaine's. Blaine pulled him down on top of him hard, paying no attention to his own cracked ribs.

Blaine wrapped his bandaged hands around Kurt's waist and guided his hips up and down. He reached one hand further around and rested it on Kurt's ass. Things were speeding up and both of them now were sweating in the stage light. The shirts under them were doing nothing to make a softer stage floor and Blaine was starting to feel all his injuries though the intense feeling in his lower region was doing a lot to mitigate that. They were both breathless and had stopped kissing but just had their mouths open, lips still bumping against each other, sharing breath. Kurt was the first to finish he grunted, quickly pulling out and crawling down Blaine so he could finish Blaine into his mouth. He imagined it would feel good and make for less mess and ultimately a quicker get away.

Blaine shook with pleasure, finishing in Kurt's mouth and going limp on stage. Kurt crawled back up so he was face to face with his exhausted lover.

"So was it all you ever dreamed."

"Kurt Hummel, that was an amazing performance and I would love to come to your next one. Sooner rather than later." Blaine winked then rolled on his side to see if that would make everything hurt less.

Kurt gave him a kiss on the ear, then grabbed his wrinkled shirt off the stage.

"We better get going, we've kind of pushed our luck with being found out and my dad might be curious as to why we were at Warbler's practice for so long."

"Well, to be fair we were practicing."

"Yeah, I don't think that's something he wants to know." Kurt helped Blaine up and put his shirt on, buttoning it for him to speed the process up. They both threw their blazers over their shoulders way too sweaty to put them on.

"Do you think we look okay?" Kurt worried at the wrinkles on his shirt and tried his best to swipe his hair back into its place.

"With the wrinkles and that pleased look on your face?" Blaine laughed. "I would say it looks like you rehearsed a really intense duet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 11**

Burt and Carole looked on in horror as Kurt and Blaine told them about their confrontation with Mr. Anderson at Dalton. They had decided to leave out a few specific points: 1) That they were in a forbidden area of the school. 2) That Mr. Anderson had threatened Kurt's life. 3) That they had been practicing a duet together for regionals.

Burt was furious after they concluded their story helping each other through it, remembering forgotten bits and covering up other parts so they wouldn't reveal everything.

Carole looked sad and shook her head. "Your poor mother she must be so frightened."

Blaine curled his lips in and nodded. He couldn't even think of his mother being alone in the house with that bastard right now. _Why would she go back?_

"That's it. I think we should call the cops." Burt threw his hands up in the air. He was frustrated and infuriated. He looked over at Kurt, he couldn't even imagine saying a mean thing to him let alone laying a hand on him. He turned his head to Blaine sitting beside him, his eyes were swallowed by sadness, but he was doing everything he could to look tough in front of Kurt's family. _How could someone hurt him? He's been through so much, and he keeps fighting. Kid never gets a break._

"Dad, we can't just call the cops."

"Mr. Anderson has done more than enough to be put behind bars."

"He will just post bail and be right back out with a vengeance." Blaine hardly murmured it. He was deep in thought. "Kurt, can we speak in private in the other room."

"Of course." Kurt was confused, he thought they had done exactly what they had planned together. Blaine led him to the other room then thought it over and pulled him by the hand up to Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt made his way in and sat down on his bed with worried eyes for Blaine who hadn't looked up from the ground since they had told the story.

"Kurt, do you remember how it was on the stage. The duet, and then the song for you, and then after."

"I remember it like it was a few hours ago. Because it was."

"Kurt, I have to go."

"Go? Where? You're not going back home are you?" Kurt threw himself up from the bed and shot over to where Blaine was standing. He had his head turned away and Kurt put a finger under his chin to pull it towards him.

"No not home. I'm going to stay with Jeff, I told him about everything and he said I could stay there for a while."

"Blaine? Why would you do that. You are perfectly welcome to keep staying here. If you're uncomfortable we can get a mattress for you in the basement or Finn's room. I'm sure we could even convince my dad to let you stay in here."

"No Kurt. I have to get away from you."

Kurt's hand dropped and his face fell. "You have to what?" He whispered it, unsure if he heard correctly.

 _There was no way he could do that. Not after everything they had been through. They had even told the whole school practically that they were together._

"Kurt, I can't be around you anymore." Blaine looked down and away, his eyes were red, and his jaw was quivering.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt reached up then let his hand drop again.

Blaine didn't respond he just moved to the chair where his bag was and began putting his things together.

"Blaine. You can't leave like that after all we've been through." Kurt's face was red, he was angry and sad all at once. He could hardly believe that Blaine was serious.

"You mean after all I put you through?" Blaine turned then and plopped down on the chair pushing his bag to the side, he dropped his head in his hands. "I involved you in all this. You would have had a lovely quiet weekend if it weren't for me. Now here we are. Your life is in danger. Because of me. Your whole family is burdened. Because of me. And what have I done to help? Absolutely nothing." Blaine looked up at Kurt with bleary eyes. "I have to get away from you, all I've brought is pain."

Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine and pulled his still bandaged hands away from his eyes. "All you've brought is pain?" Kurt would have laughed had the situation not been so serious. "I have never been further from pain in my life. Pain was having no one to talk to, no one to relate to, no one to care about. Though you come with your past that you are having trouble outrunning, I will gladly hold your hand and run with you."

Blaine smiled weakly before breaking down again. "But Kurt, your life is in danger. He's beaten me many times, but so rarely has he actually threatened my life before. Kurt, you don't know what he's capable of."

"Blaine, you're not leaving."

"I have to."

Kurt stood up. His lip quivering. He turned and paced a few steps. He stared at the space under the door and remembered the butterflies in his stomach seeing Blaine's fingers sliding a note under. He remembered all their time together that weekend and how each time Blaine was away he felt the absence like a cold shadow on his face. "So, you're going to break my heart. That's how you're going to keep me safe."

"It will break my heart too."

"Then why not stay?" Kurt turned to him. Hiding his pain through anger. "Why leave when we need each other the most?"

"Kurt, you have everything you need. A loving family. Caring and accepting friends. You don't need me anymore than you need an arrow in the knee."

He shook his head the anger bubbling over. "You know that's not true."

"I should get to Jeff's." Blaine picked up his bag and walked over to Kurt. He stood right in front of him breathing in the warm air between them. "Someplace only we know."

Kurt refused to move from where he stood until long after the front door closed and he heard Jeff's car accelerate down the street with the love of his life in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 12**

Kurt hadn't wanted to go to school at all. His dad spent the entire morning asking why Blaine would leave in the middle of the night like that. Kurt didn't want to tell him, so he said that Blaine felt he was making Burt uncomfortable by being in his house while Kurt and him were dating. It barely passed but Burt took it as good enough. Kurt had spent so much of the night crying he didn't have any tears left, he was just drained.

"Thanks for dropping me off dad. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"No problem kid just shoot me a text when rehearsal is over tonight."

"Sure, dad." He leaned over and gave his father a tight hug. He lingered much longer than usual feeling the heat of his father through the flannel, it made him even more sad.

He made his way to the commons where he usually hung out with Blaine before classes began. He decided not to go inside so it wouldn't be awkward. He sat on a chair right outside and sketched fashion ideas until the warning bell rang. He normally would have taken off to get to class by now, but he lingered hoping to catch a glimpse of Blaine passing through the doors of the commons on his way to class. Everyone filtered out, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt stood and peeked inside after everyone had left. Still no Blaine. He spotted Jeff toward the back of the pack of students and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, uh Jeff? Where's Blaine?"

"Kurt. Hey. Oh, he must not be here today."

"Well wouldn't you know? He is staying with you."

"No. I just dropped him off at home last night. He said you couldn't give him a ride because your car was broken down."

"You dropped him off where?"

"At his house. Kurt, I'm sorry I really have to go we're going to be late."

Jeff took off toward his classroom. Kurt stood frozen in the hallway. The final bell rang and the doors all slammed closed as classes started. Kurt flew past the door to his first class and straight out the front of the building. He couldn't go to class today, not when Blaine was in trouble.

Ohio had a real lack of sidewalks. Kurt realized this as his Doc Marten's pounded against the rubble on the edge of the street. Cars zipped by some honking at him to get off the road. He felt like he'd been running for hours, but that was probably just because he had about 25 pounds of books in his messenger bag. He debated throwing it into a bush on the side of the road and coming back for it later, but where he was going a brick like textbook may actually come in handy.

The entrance to Blaine's neighborhood loomed in the distance and Kurt realized he didn't really have a plan. Was he just going to burst in the door without so much as a knock and throw himself into the situation? Should he call Blaine first and see if he was okay? Would he ring the doorbell and patiently wait for the monster to answer it so he could confront him? Kurt had no clue what the right strategy was.

He could now see Blaine's house, but he was getting no closer to figuring out what he should do. He decided he should go with the smartest option. He pulled his phone out and called Blaine. It went straight to voicemail. _Okay, second option._ He got to Blaine's driveway and stopped, bending over to catch his breath, he'd just run about 3 miles without stopping. He was in no physical condition to be attacked, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Blaine's house intimidated him for many reasons. First being that it was huge and luxurious looking. Most importantly what intimidated him was inside. He recognized Mr. Anderson's car in the driveway, since the car they were working on was taking up the garage. _Breathe, Kurt. You can do this. For Blaine._

Kurt went with three strong knocks on the door as opposed to using the doorbell. Blaine would know it was him, he would recognize the pounding from their first morning together.

The man that answered was not the horrifying and intimidating man Kurt had seen the day before. The man in front of him now was ragged looking with bags under his eyes and tear streaks down his cheeks. He was wearing a sweat stained undershirt and was holding a half empty bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt asked steadily. He was appalled but he wouldn't let that show. This guy may not have been in the greatest state right now, but he was still dangerous.

"Gone. They're all gone." Mr. Anderson slurred, putting the scotch to his mouth and turning away from the door, which he left cracked.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Him and his mom left me this morning. Load of shit too. I did everything for them. Now they just up and leave me. Took most of their stuff over to her sister's. That damn sister, she was always a bitch. They'll come running back here after living with her for a week, I bet."

"Mr. Anderson, I need to talk to you."

"Why are you still here kid I told you they're gone."

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine's father even recognized who he was, he figured the mere sight of him would cause Mr. Anderson to go berserk.

"Because I want to talk to you about Blaine."

"What about him? That he's an ungrateful brat? The only thing he cares about is his mom and some boy."

"Yeah. That's me. We met yesterday."

"Oh, you're right. What the hell are you doing in my house."

"You somewhat invited me in." Kurt thought of being scared but Mr. Anderson just fell into one of the leather living room chairs and stared at him.

"It's just a phase. Don't get too attached."

"It's not just a phase. Blaine likes men that's just how it is."

"It's that gay school of his. Why am I paying so damn much for it. It's just an excuse for a bunch of girly boys to rub up against each other and call it a sexuality."

"Okay stop!" Kurt was getting frustrated he had heard all this before, but he couldn't believe that someone this close to the situation could possibly be so ignorant.

"Blaine has liked boys from the moment he was born. That's just who he is. Of course, he wouldn't realize it until much later in his life after puberty when people actually start to think about that stuff. He wasn't influenced into liking boys by wearing bright colored pants or hair gel. In fact, because of you he's been taught to think that he should like girls, that for some reason it's different for him to like boys. Did you ever think that your way of thinking was wrong? Did you know he tried to convince himself that he might be straight after all, he kissed my friend Rachel at a party and was convinced that he could give it a try and maybe like girls."

"Good. He never told me that. He should have tried harder with the Rachel girl."

"Don't you see there is no trying. He can't just change who he is. Sometimes I think he wants to just to make you proud but why should he? You don't deserve to be proud, you're nothing but a bully. What do you know about love? How can you say the way Blaine loves is wrong when you harm your own wife, the one you promised to hold and to cherish?"

"That's none of your business!" Mr. Anderson stood up and pointed at Kurt with a shaky finger.

"When you harm the people Blaine loves, you harm me. I love Blaine. Every piece of him, even the broken pieces." Kurt shook his head. "Especially the broken pieces because they need the most love. Don't tell me to stay out of your business because it's my business too. Blaine is part of my family now. I love him like I've known him my whole life. And maybe I have! Maybe that part of me that's just a _phase_ the part that I _chose_ has been searching for Blaine since the day I was born. And now he's here and even if he wants me to, I'm not leaving."

"Don't leave."

Kurt whipped around. He hadn't heard Blaine come in. His mother was standing in the doorway with the woman that must be her sister.

"Blaine." Kurt was looking at Blaine like he had been away at war and just returned after many long years. He was so mesmerized that he didn't hear the scotch bottle being hurtled out of Mr. Anderson's hand.

"Kurt!"

It all happened in slow motion. Kurt turned from Blaine and saw the crystal glass getting closer to his head. He didn't know what to do, he should move but for some reason his feet were frozen to the ground. He closed his eyes in preparation for the glass to hit. It would be less painful if it didn't get in his eyes.

Just as he should have felt the impact on his head, he felt an impact instead on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Blaine had thrown himself from the other side of the room to push Kurt out of the way, putting himself right in the line of fire.

The glass shattered on Blaine's shoulder, the trajectory of the throw was lower than it seemed. Kurt screamed out for Blaine. He opened his arms so Blaine would land on him and not the glass. With both the boys on the ground time resumed its normal pace in Kurt's head. He couldn't keep up with it. Blaine's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Mr. Anderson was staring at them both like a bull ready to charge. Mrs. Anderson was screaming into her sister's shoulder unable to help her son. Kurt prepared himself for the worst. He would have to fight Blaine's father.

Mr. Anderson stepped up to the boys. He kicked Blaine's foot once, but no movement. Kurt's eyes were stinging trying to hold back tears. Blaine could be dead in his arms right now and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to get up. He had to protect Blaine and Blaine's family. It was too late for cops. Blaine would need an ambulance, but he couldn't get to his phone before Mr. Anderson would be on him. Kurt was panicked but he shifted under Blaine.

It was like Blaine weighed an extra hundred pounds. His body was limp, but it almost seemed to be pushing down on him extra hard. He was pinned. He closed his eyes. Mr. Anderson knew he had him and smiled. He was actually going to kill Kurt and there was no stopping him.

Kurt's eyes were closed when he heard the shriek. He opened them to see Mr. Anderson lying on the ground holding his leg in his hands, there was blood rushing over his fingers. Kurt was astounded until he felt the weight leave his body. Blaine sat up and tossed a red stained shard of glass onto the floor away from them. He was breathing unbelievably heavy and his hand was bleeding through the bandages.

Kurt came up on his knees, ripped his ascot off and tied it around Blaine's hand. Their eyes met, and Blaine actually smiled.

"Blaine. You did it. You saved me."

Blaine couldn't speak, he was still completely out of breath. He grabbed Kurt with his not bleeding hand and pulled him in. He kissed him really hard then touched his forehead to his. "Did you mean everything you said?"

"Every word of it." Kurt breathed.

They turned to Blaine's dad who was glaring at them with his hand still covering his wound on his leg. He tried to stand up a few times then even attempted crawling over and grabbing Blaine by the shirt to give him a solid punch but the boys just scooted away every time. Right out of his reach. It was a little masochist in Blaine's mind given the dream he had about not being able to reach Kurt while his father beat him, but he felt it was well deserved.

"Oh, thank God." They heard Blaine's mother pronounce from the doorway. The boy's heard the sirens and knew the police must have arrived. As well as an ambulance by the sounds of it. "Burt?"

"Where is Kurt?" Kurt heard his father approaching the doorway.

"Dad. I'm in here. How did you know I would be here?"

"Oh my God. Kurt are you okay? The school called and asked if you were home sick. I know my son. I know he doesn't skip school unless it's important, this was the first place I checked." Burt ran over and kneeled near Kurt. "Blaine, Oh God what happened?" Burt looked around at the shattered glass. Blaine had fresh bruises and a newly bandaged hand. He glanced over at where Mr. Anderson was slipping in and out of consciousness nearby with blood rushing out of his leg.

"Okay. You two stay right here. Blaine needs to be moved out on a stretcher, Kurt you keep him still."

Kurt watched his father guide Mrs. Anderson out on the lawn so she could get fresh air. She had been in shock and unable to do anything the entire time. Her sister was fanning her with her hand and rubbing her shoulder. Kurt heard his father relaying the situation to the police officers. As the EMS people made their way in Burt yelled out, "Take care of the kid first."

Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's hand as they put him on a stretcher (he made it clear he didn't think he needed one). They asked Kurt to let go of his hand while they loaded him in the ambulance but after receiving a horrifying glare from Kurt, they made an exception. Burt and the police officers spoke briefly with the boys as the care team treated Blaine, they did a quick checkup and decided it would be best if they x-rayed his hand and shoulder to make sure all glass was removed.

Kurt did most of the question answering since he was there for most of the physical confrontation and he didn't want Blaine to have to relay everything by himself. It had been unpleasant enough.

"Well, you boys are really lucky." The police chief scrawled some notes and walked away. They knew he meant they were lucky things weren't worse, but they smiled over at each other.

"Yeah we are lucky." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Our second trip the hospital in four days. Maybe the hospital is our special place."

"I'm kind of hoping this will be our last visit."

"It better be." Kurt said sternly looking his bruised and battered boyfriend up and down. "I don't think there is anywhere else on your body that can get hurt."

After Blaine's mother jumped in the ambulance with them they took off. They heard another ambulance sound in the distance, the one meant for Blaine's father. It seemed that everyone in the vehicle was silently thinking of what was going to happen next for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 13**

Carole was rushing from one side of the kitchen to the other, moving plates around and grabbing extra settings.

"Carole, your house is so beautiful." Mrs. Anderson was doing her best to get Carole to calm down. She was acting like she was hosting the queen of England for Thanksgiving.

"Thank you, Kurt helped me decorate. Well, actually Kurt did most of the decorating."

"Well, Kurt it looks lovely."

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt smiled proudly.

She lowered her voice. "You can just call me Pam, Kurt."

"Of course." He smiled shyly at her.

"Carole please go take a seat, you've troubled yourself enough. Kurt and I will finish up."

Kurt's stepmother looked between them for a moment. "Well I can't say no to that." She chuckled before grabbing her glass of wine and heading off into the living room, where Finn was watching TV.

Kurt smiled at Pam before going back to chopping the vegetables for the salad.

"Kurt, I have to thank you."

"That's not necessary. We are glad to have you guys."

"No Kurt. I am of course forever in your debt for how you all have taken Blaine in and now myself as well. I want to thank you for being a great partner to Blaine."

Kurt stopped chopping and looked over at her. She grinned at him.

"We heard your whole speech to Blaine's father."

"All of it? Kurt asked nervously remembering some of the parts he had said about Blaine's need for approval."

"We pulled into the driveway right after you stepped into the house."

"Oh no."

Pam chuckled," It's not bad. Blaine needed to hear some of those things. I watched him while we listened to you. He was surprised and happy and so in love. Kurt, he really loves you. It meant the world to him hearing you say that he was born the way he was born and there was nothing wrong with it."

She started on the chicken. Laying it out across the pan and prepping the seasoning as she talked.

"I'll admit that even I struggled with it at first. It was the way I was raised and the idea that my little bowtie boy might never get married or have children. It made me sad."

"There's always surrogates or adoption and there have been plenty of petitions to legalize same sex marriage in all 50 states."

"Yes. I see that now. I opened my eyes and let Blaine and others educate me on the topic. My husband was never open to the idea." Her eyes started to tear up and she set the chicken seasoning down. "I can't believe I let things go on that long."

Kurt touched her hand. "You were scared. So was Blaine. But it's all over now. My dad is finishing up with the police officers that took him into custody. They are finishing up an interview with Blaine, then he will be in jail for a while."

"I owe your family the world."

"You've already given me the world. You gave me Blaine."

"I'm so glad he ended up with you. I've been rooting for you since the first day he met you on those stairs."

Kurt blushed and went back to chopping vegetables as Pam sprinkled the rest of the seasoning on the chicken and put it in the oven.

After a dinner in which everyone decided the best idea was to just discuss every topic except the most obvious one, sleeping arrangements were being made.

Carole and Pam were turning the extra room in the basement into a makeshift spare room with an inflatable mattress.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yes. Perfect thank you so much Carole, you've been a doll."

Meanwhile upstairs Blaine was getting ready for another night on the couch, when Finn piped up.

"Hey man. I have a futon in my room you can use. It's super comfortable, Puck usually passes out there the second he sits down."

"Oh, thank you Finn, but that's okay I'll stay on the couch and keep out of your way."

"No Blaine. I really. Think. You'll be. More. Comfortable in. My room." Finn was jerking his head to the side and talking through his teeth. Blaine thought he might be having a seizure then he realized he was jerking his head toward Kurt. Blaine though it through. _Finn's room was right across from Kurt's, was he trying to help them out?_

Blaine looked over at Kurt then back at Finn who was nodding and giving him a thumbs up.

"Okay. Thanks Finn that sounds great."

Burt thudded down the stairs with a sleeping bag. "What sounds great?"

"Uh. Blaine's gonna sleep on the futon so he can stretch out more."

"Oh. Well that works perfect thanks Finn."

"You are welcome, Burt." Finn smiled and patted him on the shoulder before raising his eyebrows at Blaine and jogging upstairs. Blaine was astounded Finn had pulled that off. He was the least subtle person on Earth. Kurt just laughed. His poor dad had no clue sometimes.

"Well I better get going to Finn's room. Goodnight Kurt." He gave Kurt a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." He added for good measure.

"Goodnight, dork." Kurt hugged him back, careful not to hit any of his fresh wounds. He loved his fragile little boyfriend, but it would be great when he wasn't constantly dodging stiches and bruises.

It was a little past 11 o'clock when Finn gave him the all clear to sneak over to Kurt's room. Blaine gave Finn a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed through the door. "Good looking out man."

"Anytime Blaine. You make my brother happy and I will do anything to help you with that."

They gave each other a smile in the glow from the hall nightlight. Then Blaine crept across and silently turned the knob on Kurt's bedroom door.

Uh wow." Blaine whispered after he had carefully crept inside and closed the door.

"Do you like it? Maybe it needs more candles." Kurt looked around him, every available surface was full of flickering lights.

"Oh God no. No more candles." Blaine looked around in amazement then laughed. "I'm pretty sure this is a fire hazard."

"Well I'm pretty sure you're a fire hazard." Kurt sidled up to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Really though, do you like it?"

"Kurt. It's amazing, just like you." Kurt pulled Blaine over to the bed and they sat down.

"We haven't really had a moment to ourselves since… well since you lied to me about staying with Jeff." Blaine blushed and looked down.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry. I knew you would worry if I told you the truth."

"Blaine, look at me." Blaine turned up to Kurt, whose face was soft instead of angry as it should have been. "Even if the truth is absolutely horrible and there's nothing I can do about it, I would much rather hear that than have a lie to comfort me."

"I'm sorry."

"Blaine, you really broke my heart last night. I thought you were through with me."

"I was nowhere near through with you. I just wanted you to be safe and the only way was to keep you away from the direct line of fire, which is me."

"Was." Kurt corrected. Though Mr. Anderson was to be locked away for a while, Blaine still had a hard time believing he was free from the torment.

"Was." He repeated unconvincingly.

"Okay well next time you try to protect me can you do it while holding me really tight and telling me everything that happens, because I am not a fan of the being pushed away thing?"

"Anything for you, Kurt." Blaine smiled at him, how did he get so lucky.

"Anything?" Kurt whispered playfully.

"What did you have in mind?"

Kurt pulled him down on top of him and started kissing him. The light from the candles gave both their faces a shadowed and lusty look. Blaine pulled away to stare at Kurt.

"You're beautiful. You know that right?"

"You tend to remind me every time we are in the middle of something." Blaine laughed and went back to kissing his sassy boyfriend.

Blaine pulled away again earning an angry grunt and glare from Kurt. It made Blaine chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I just really need to talk about what you said to my dad."

"I didn't mean to make you seem so desperate for attention. It came out wrong I was in a rage and it all just kind of slipped."

"No. No. Kurt don't apologize I needed that. I'm glad you feel that way." Blaine sat up against the headboard and pulled Kurt up against his chest. "When we first met, you were lost and I guided you through a very difficult period of your life. Then I let myself be persuaded by the very people I told you to ignore. So, I'm sorry you had to see that. Watch me kiss your friend in the hopes that it would ignite some sort of long lost desire for women or something. It was horrible of me to do that in front of you."

Kurt twisted so he was looking up at Blaine. "So, you think you did it because you wanted to impress your dad?"

"Yeah. I think I did."

"Do you still feel confused about it?"

"Not at all. I was for a while, but I just needed a guide."

"Oh?" Kurt smiled knowingly. "Who was your mentor?"

"The only person I would trust with my life." Kurt's grin grew as Blaine went to say his name. "P!nk."

"Come again?" Blaine laughed and quietly sang

 _The whole worlds scared so I swallow the fear._

 _The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

 _So cool and limed and we try, try, try,_

 _But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time._

 _Done looking for the critics cuz they're everywhere_

 _They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair._

 _Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

 _Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

 _Why do I do that?_

 _Yeaahhhh._

"Please don't ever rap, ever again." Kurt looked shocked and appalled but smiled at his goofy boyfriend.

"You love my rapping and I have plenty more where that came from."

"I am thrilled to see it. Let's just maybe not do it in front of people." Kurt patted the fluffy hair of his gel-less boyfriend.

"P!nk is great. But you are the one who has helped me through so much confusion and uncertainty. I know saying thank you will never be enough, but thank you. Thank you for standing up to me in front of my dad multiple times. Thank you for coming to rescue me when you had no idea or plan of what might happen. Thank you for sticking with me even when I pushed you away. And thank you most of all for being who you are because that is why I admire you so much."

Kurt gave up on trying not to tear up. He just let it all out. He was smiling through tears as he pulled Blaine in closer and clung to him. They held each other for a long time. A few of the candles had gone out by the time they decided to let go.

"What time is it? Maybe I should sneak back over to Finn's room." Blaine glanced over at the alarm clock. It was almost 2 am.

"No please stay." Kurt snuggled further into his neck and started kissing it.

"Well I can't say no to that." Blaine slid down so he was face to face with Kurt and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt wagged his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Super hot make out session in the middle of the night?"

"Close."

"Somewhat hot make out session in the middle of the night?" Blaine questioned, his brow furrowed.

"Other direction."

"Kurt we can't. It's too risky and both our parents are in the house."

"No one will know."

"Finn will know."

"I know enough things about Finn to blackmail him for a century. What did you think he assumed we were going to do when he snuck you over here?"

"Uhh talk." Blaine smiled innocently.

"Oh, my dearest Blaine you have so much to learn." Kurt leaned in.

"I'm so glad you're in my life." The boys grinned at each other before hopping under the sheets and sharing a night they would never forget.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 14**

"And that is why I believe Kurt and I should do a duet together for Regionals." Blaine smiled and closed out of the slideshow.

"Well that was an excellent PowerPoint Blaine, and some great points." Wes smiled, and the other members nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine smiled with all his teeth in the way that always made Kurt laugh, but he tried to keep a straight face while the decision was being made.

"We have our concerns." Wes began. Blaine's face fell, and he spoke up before Wes could finish.

"I know some of you may not see Kurt the way I do. But you should all know that he lights up the stage. His voice is angelic, and he sings with such gladness that it is truly infectious to those performing with him. If you think he doesn't deserve this because he just transferred here then I don't deserve the solos I get either, because that is exactly how I was last year. If you think I only want this for him because we are dating, then you are insulting him beyond reason. No one here deserves this more than Kurt. The only reason I didn't ask you all to give him just a solo is because I so desperately want to be there with him on stage, soaking up all the positive energy he gives off during his performance. So, you know what I don't think we have the right people in charge if you don't think Kurt and I should do this."

"Woah Blaine calm down." Wes started laughing and the tip of Blaine's ears grew red in frustration.

"We think it's an awesome idea. The concern was why you thought you needed a whole presentation to convince us. You two will be amazing together. With you guys up there, we could win this thing."

The whole room erupted in hoots and hollers. Kurt sprang off the couch and ran into Blaine's arms.

"You did it." He whispered amid the comically loud cheering.

"We did it." Blaine corrected him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay guys let's rehearse!" Jeff yelled from the side of the room.

"My mom texted. Apparently, Carole was helping her look at apartments all day, she thinks she found one on the other side of town."

"That's good. I'll miss having you just right across the hall though."

Blaine smiled, bit his lip, and looked down at his drink. Kurt smiled back at him confused.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, it will just freak you out."

"Nothing can freak me out at this point." Blaine finally looked up at Kurt again, his grin crooked.

"I just thought that someday I won't have to be across town or even across the hall every night."

Kurt blushed and tried to hide his smile.

"Yeah. Someday." Kurt laughed. "Like way in the future."

"After you've won your first Tony?"

"I think next year might be too soon to start living together." Blaine burst into laughter. The boy that could barely talk to him or anybody else just a month or so ago was all of a sudden able to make jokes about his future. It made Blaine so unbelievably happy to be a part of Kurt's transition from bullied and beaten to proud and thinking about how successful he would be later in his life.

Blaine wanted to shut himself up, but he was on a blissful streak today. "The second gay marriage is legal I am going to ask you to marry me and you better say yes because it's going to be romantic as hell."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet it is."

The two smiled at each other. Blaine laid his hand on the table and Kurt's smile grew before he looked at the other Lima Bean guests then placed his hand in his boyfriend's.

"At last." Blaine didn't understand what Kurt was referring to, but he lovingly squeezed his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 15**

"Bye boy. You better not go another few months before hanging out with me again or I will come find you."

"Lovely as always to see you too Mercedes. Tell all the New Directions I said hi."

They separated at the doors to the mall. It was early spring, and nights hadn't yet grown shorter. Kurt hummed a few songs from Wicked on his way to the car. Blaine and his mom were moving their stuff into their new apartment tonight. Kurt had volunteered to help, but Blaine told him to go hang out with his friend. Kurt missed him already. He opened his phone and shot him a text letting him know that he was going to stop over to see how things were going with the moving.

He looked up after jamming his phone in his pocket. His car was just a few spots down, it was really dark, but he thought he saw someone leaning against it. He debated turning back and going inside but the mall doors were probably locked by now, him and Mercedes had been the last to leave.

He put his keys between his knuckles and kept towards the car. As he approached he tried not to gasp or yell. Leaning against his car was Mr. Anderson.

"Good you're here. I thought you would be in there forever."

"How are you here? How did you get out of jail?"

"Turns out bail is pretty low for domestic violence."

"Yet another way the government rears its corrupt head. You need to leave now. Leave me alone. Leave Blaine alone. Leave Blaine's mom alone. No one wants you around."

"Actually, they do. I just need to get rid of their distractions. Starting with you."

"What are you going to kidnap me? It won't work."

Mr. Anderson bared his teeth at Kurt, they were all he could see of his face in the shadow.

"Yeah it will. Get in the car."

"No." Kurt took a defensive stance ready to fight off Blaine's dad with his car keys and bare hands.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Mr. Anderson pulled a blade out of his pocket. Kurt saw it glare the light from the closest streetlamp.

Kurt was prepared to fight, but he also knew that Mr. Anderson was psychotic he never knew when to stop and Kurt was no match for a knife. The closest he had ever come was when he dressed up as one of the Jets from West Side Story for Halloween.

"Fine." Kurt nervously got in the driver's seat as Blaine's dad slid into the passenger side with the knife still pointed at Kurt. "Where are we going?"

"Well you two are always so theatrical so why don't we take it to the stage."

"Please, no."

"You object?" The knife moved closer to Kurt's veins.

"Why not the house or somewhere more private? There will be less a chance of getting caught." Kurt was not concerned with getting caught. He honestly couldn't care less whether or not Blaine's father was caught after this. He didn't want Blaine's special place to be ruined by this. Of all the places Mr. Anderson had corrupted in Blaine's life, he shouldn't get this one too.

"No, the house is probably being watched. We are going to the Dalton auditorium. Step on it."

Kurt pulled out of the mall parking lot trying to think of a plan. He could ram his car into a tree, that might buy him a few seconds to run off. His phone was in the pocket closest to Mr. Anderson so 911 wasn't an option. He had to think on his feet.

"What are you going to tell Blaine to make him come back to you? If you kidnap or kill me he will know it was you and he will never forgive you."

"I've already thought this through. Blaine is going to receive a concerning message from you. One that might lead him to believe that you aren't happy with him. That you don't accept him for who he is, and he makes you want to leave the world completely."

"There's just one flaw in your plan." Kurt remarked snidely.

"Please enlighten me."

"I would never in a million years say that to Blaine."

"Well you're about to." Mr. Anderson poked at Kurt's arm with the knife tip. "Take out your phone. Dial his number and tell him you are thinking of ending it. That you don't love him and never did. You were just depressed and needed someone to pretend with."

Kurt knew what he needed to do, he just hoped Blaine could read his mind. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Blaine's number, he took a deep breath to buy himself time to rehearse what he was going to say in his head.

"Hey Kurt! Are you on your way over?" Blaine sounded so carefree it was difficult for Kurt not to cry.

"No Blaine. I'm not coming over, in fact you will probably never see me again." Blaine tried to start talking but Kurt kept going. "The night with the CANDLES," Kurt overemphasized and sneaked a peak at Mr. Anderson to see if he had caught it. When he didn't react, Kurt continued. "it was just one last attempt to try to fall in love with you. It didn't work. I was never in love with you and I never will be. My life is not PERFECT. I have made many mistakes and one of them was thinking you and I would work out. I'm thinking of ending it, Blaine. I'm sorry but there is no us. The stuff I said about SOMEPLACE ONLY WE KNOW it was all just a distraction, that didn't end up working. So goodbye."

Kurt hung up the phone before Blaine could talk back. He hoped with every part of his soul that Blaine would pick up his breadcrumbs and follow him to the auditorium.

"Good that ought to do it."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed all the color in his face draining as he realized those may have been the last words he would get to say to Blaine.

They pulled into the parking lot and Mr. Anderson got out of the car and gave Kurt a threatening look until he followed suit.

"How do we get in?"

"We go through the doors. These idiots never lock this place."

Kurt followed Mr. Anderson into Dalton Academy which was pitch black and eerie. They snaked through hallways until they came to the same door him and Blaine had been to not so long ago. Kurt gulped, all the love and fantasies of that day were about to be ripped away, this stage would be just another place full of painful memories.

Mr. Anderson poked Kurt out toward centerstage then he ran over to the light panel and flicked a switch putting one spotlight on Kurt. He couldn't see anything outside of the light, it seemed like there were shadows moving around the whole auditorium, but it was probably just Blaine's dad circling him as some form of psychological warfare.

"So, what? You're just going to stab me in the throat then put the blade in my hand and leave me here?"

"That's the plan." Mr. Anderson's voice was coming from somewhere to Kurt's left. He began sweating in the light.

"It just doesn't seem very well thought out is all. Seems like sloppy work and you're bound to get caught. There is no bail for murder you know." Kurt knew he sounded desperate, but he needed to buy time. Blaine was at least two miles from here. It would take a while even if he figured it out right away.

"How about you let me do the talking and you can do the standing still with your unusually thin and pale lips closed."

Kurt did as he was instructed, now was not the time to taunt the man.

"Blaine used to be so normal. When him and Cooper were growing up, they played sports and roughhoused like any normal boys do. Then Coop went away, and Blaine started to change. He wore these horrendously tight pants. He started to pay more attention to his hair than his family. He only watched football when it was convenient and watched musicals all the time." Mr. Anderson grunted in disgust.

"I heard him sing for the first time when I was walking by his room. It was some stupid song about minutes or I don't know. I didn't think much of it until it's all he did. He even sang and danced while we were playing catch in the yard. I knew that those musicals were turning him gay. Then I hear that he was after that Rachel chick until you intervened."

Kurt gulped. This man was insane, and he thought Kurt was the reason Blaine was gay.

"I'm sure I don't have to explain to you sir that you don't really "turn" gay."

"Of course, you turn gay! What man in his right mind would want to like men?"

"Well for one, your son."

"Do you want to die now boy? I was going to give you a few more minutes but you're tempting me."

"Please don't do this. It won't work out the way you want it to. Blaine will never forgive you when he finds out. You could lose your son forever. Isn't that worse than accepting that he likes men?"

"I honestly don't know what's worse anymore."

"Please. My dad will have no one left. Can you imagine losing your wife and your son?"

"Yes, I can." Kurt could see Mr. Anderson's face in the glow from the spotlight. For the first time it actually had emotion in it.

"Then don't do this."

"I have to." He raised the blade prepared to thrust it down into Kurt's neck. Kurt didn't flinch away.

"No, you don't" Kurt fell to his knees. Hearing the strained voice of Blaine just to the side of him made all the pent-up air in his body leave. The knife clattered to the ground after Blaine forced it from his father's hand.

"Kurt, love, are you okay? Are you hurt? Kurt you are so smart for doing that. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Blaine held Kurt to him simultaneously checking for any cuts or scratches.

"Where is your dad?" Kurt finally came out of his daze and realized Mr. Anderson wasn't anywhere near them.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought the fight club along. They were getting restless and needed a bully to teach a lesson to."

Kurt chuckled. "I actually don't mind. I can honestly say he could use a little roughing up, he's done enough."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his lips and pressed hard against them. He didn't pull away as he started talking. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Kurt, I thought you were going to kill yourself."

"That's what he wanted you to think."

"I love you so much. Don't ever think differently. What we have is special and untouchable which is why I knew that call must have been something else."

"I was worried you wouldn't get the clue."

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here. I will always be here for you."

"My knight in shining armor."

Blaine laughed and cried at the same time. He had so nearly lost Kurt too many times. Enough was enough he would make sure his father never saw the light of day again. Whether that be rotting in a cell or rotting in a hole in the ground he hadn't yet decided.

"Let's get you home. I'm staying with you tonight I can't imagine leaving you." Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck and the two of them stayed that way for another couple of minutes. The sound of Blaine's father getting beaten up by a bunch of outcast high schoolers the only noise around.

"I hope this doesn't ruin your special place."

"Nothing can ruin it because I experienced it with you."


	16. Chapter 16 (Final Chapter)

**Just Us**

 **Chapter 16**

Blaine looked in the vanity mirror to make sure his hair was still in its place. He fixed his blazer then looked up. He caught a glimpse of Kurt looking nervous over by the curtain.

His Kurt. His wonderful, too-good-to-be-true boyfriend. Never in his life did he ever think there would be someone who would so selflessly sacrifice themselves for him. He had told Kurt he didn't know much about romance, now he did. It wasn't all heart shaped cookies and flowers. It was about being there for the person you love in all matter of ways. It was being a shoulder to cry on. Being a bodyguard. Being the smile that brightens up their day.

Blaine laughed to himself. Before last week the extent of his knowledge on romance was impromptu singing performances. He had so much to learn. He knew looking at Kurt through this mirror that he needed to be the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. It was what Kurt deserved after all, given that he was the best person anyone could ever ask for.

After the fight club had their fun with Mr. Anderson they ran off and Kurt and Blaine waited for the police to come. Burt and Pam were nervous wrecks as they arrived on the scene. Burt was nearly crying as he listened to Kurt telling the story of what happened to the officer. Blaine squeezed his hand the entire time, nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck when Kurt had to say that he thought he was about to be killed.

Blaine spent the entire night apologizing to Kurt for the very existence of his father. Kurt was quiet, and it made Blaine feel like he resented him for what happened. Blaine had his head shoved in Kurt's neck as they lay on the bed. (Burt had allowed them to sleep in the same room, given that the door stay cracked the entire night.) Blaine was whispering "I love you" and "I'm sorry" repeatedly into Kurt's skin.

"Blaine. Stop you don't owe me an apology. None of this is your fault you know that right?"

Blaine was shocked to hear Kurt speak so strongly when he had been silent for hours.

"Kurt, it's kind of my fault. I shouldn't have let you go to the mall alone and I mean I'm the reason he was out to get you in the first place."

Kurt turned into Blaine's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Blaine, you are a victim of a sociopath. Your father has no empathy. He started all this. Every single thing that has happened to you has been perpetuated by his inability to accept your life."

"Wow. Kurt."

"Blaine, you don't have to talk anymore. You've had a rough day too. Let's just be in each other's arms and not think about the rest of the world."

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and they both smiled at the memory.

He smiled at Kurt's reflection in the mirror one more time before turning and making his way over. He let out a big breath and shook all the nerves out standing next to Kurt.

"Has anyone ever actually died on stage?" Blaine cocked his head up at Kurt and gave him a crooked smile.


End file.
